A mistake twice made
by LightningWolfHowl
Summary: Takes place just before invasion begins. Rocket gets an unexpected visit from an old friend turned enemy in the middle of the night. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Raquel walked through the corridors of her hotel in Venice. As glad as she was to be in the beautiful city it was late and she was tired. She was also suffering from some serious jet-lag one minute she'd been in Happy Harbour at 8 o'clock; she'd gone through the teleporter and she'd been sent here and arrived at 3 o'clock in the morning! It didn't make her feel any better knowing just what her mission meant.

There had been sightings of a large black object in the waters around the city. Although it was probably nothing the league had decided that it would be better to make sure that it wasn't Black Manta. So they'd sent her out here, alone to check things out. She'd always wanted to see the beautiful city but somehow going hunting for Black Manta and his men seemed to ruin the trip. So far at least she hadn't seen anything.

The young woman dropped her bag at the door and got the keys that the woman at reception had given her out of her pocket. She struggled with them and the lock due to the lack of light. She cursed a few times before finally succeeding in opening the door. She stepped inside of her room.

The superhero was forced to squint because of the darkness. The room was basic, cream coloured with a bed and a table. She went in, to the right was a small bathroom. It would just have to do. The window had been left open to help air the place out because of the warmer temperatures. With a sigh the 19 year old dumped her bag and took her communicator out of her bag. She called up Nightwing seeing as Batman would probably be looking after Gotham by now.

"Hi Rocket." Said the familiar voice of the ex-Boy wonder "You get there ok?"

"Yeah sure... You didn't tell me how tiring that thing was!" She complained getting her stuff out of her bag

"You get used to it..." He assured her "Find anything?"

"No not yet... I haven't really had much time. I think I'm just going to hit the hay and search tomorrow."

"Sure... Just don't you get into any trouble..."

"You sound like Icon!"

"Yeah well be careful!"

"I will!"

With that she hung up and let out an exasperated sigh, as the recently named 'team leader' Nightwing was somewhat overprotective... As was Icon, between the league and the team it was hard to know who seemed to be worrying more about her. She sat down on her bed and starred into space for a few moments thinking of what she'd do tomorrow.

"He is right you know, you did always used to get yourself into trouble."

The blood instantly drained from Rocket's face. She stayed perfectly still like she'd just been turned to stone. She recognised that voice... It was one that she'd once loved to hear now it brought pure hatred. Slowly she turned to face the figure in the dark corner of her room, eyes wide with fear. It was too dark to make out correctly but she already knew who was there.

"As I recall..." Continued the voice "I used to have to save you..."

Kaldur'ahm stepped into the light. In the four almost five years since the events of New Years day he'd grown in height and strength and now towered over Raquel. He no longer had a teen's face and now resembled the young adult he was. She hadn't seen him in four years and judging by the armour he was currently wearing she didn't want to. Her ex-team mate was dressed from head to foot in a heavy black armour with black manta's logo on the shoulder.

He stood arms folded across his chest starring down at her. His once kind silver eyes now seemed some what darker and more menacing. Rocket spent a moment looking at her old friend before her eyes narrowed and filled themselves with hatred.

"What do you want?" She hissed, Kaldur smirked

"To talk..."

"Yeah? Well you might as well kill me now cause I'm not talking!" She declared

"You misunderstand me..."

He took another step towards her. Rocket instantly jumped up, combat ready. She used her powers to create a force bubble around the traitor. Kaldur didn't even bother struggling, he knew her powers; he'd fought by her side for long enough to know that hitting the bubbles made them stronger. He drew out his new and improved water bearers from his suit and started to channel water.

Some of the water from one of the many canals outside Raquel's bedroom rushed in through the open window. Before the superhero could react she was surrounded by water which suddenly became dense, immobilizing her. Distracted the bubble keeping Kaldur prisoner disappeared. She struggled briefly but uselessly against the prison the atlantean had created.

"This is Venice, Raquel, we are surrounded by water I have the advantage here."

"Let me go!" She demanded

"I cannot do that Raquel as we both know as soon as I do you will attack me." Damn, he knew her too well

"What do you want?"

"As I have already said, I wish to talk..." He said very calmly sitting on the bed

"You're a traitor Kaldur'ahm." She told him "Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because not too long ago, you and I were together." He reminded her

Rocket looked at her feet in shame. She hadn't forgotten... The night when they'd walked hand in hand across the beach and he'd told her of the wonders of Atlantis but that was years ago! She'd moved on!

"You're nothing to me! Just another one of Black Manta's henchmen!" She told him "You're not my Kaldur... He died when Sha'lain'a and Calvin Durahm did."

"What would you of had me do?" Roared Kaldur suddenly jumping up and standing less than an inch away from her "The brother of Orin, Orm had just had my entire family executed for treason! I was alone Raquel! Then my blood father came and offered me a chance to get even!"

"You didn't have to accept!" She yelled back at him

"What would you of done?" He snarled

"Gotten the league's help, Aquaman would of..."

Kaldur suddenly exploded with rage. He turned his back on her and stormed over to the small wooden table in the corner of the room. With one powerful blow from one of his fists, he shattered the wood as if it were glass and set about trampling the pieces. Raquel looked on, in shock... How could she of ever considered him her friend and more? He stopped after a few seconds and looked at his fists. Slowly he walked back over to Rocket but stayed a little further away this time.

"Tell me Raquel, what punishment did Orin inflict on Orm?" He asked calmly

"None..." She said after a pause

"The only time I have ever needed something from my king and he simply lets the murderer of my family walk free as if nothing had ever happened. That is why I accepted the offer of my father Raquel, not for myself but for the honour of my family."

Every time the traitor used her real name. Raquel unwillingly shivered. She hated that. How could he still have such power over her? No other foes that she'd battled could do that, so why could he?

"Kaldur..." She muttered "You were never a bad person... When I first heard of what you'd done in Atlantis I-"

"You attacked Orin, I am aware." He said with a faint smile

"I was going to say I didn't believe it..." She caught herself before she smiled back "Then when we were shown the evidence..." Kaldur looked away down at his feet "Kal... I cried all night."

She'd never admitted that to anyone. Sure the rest of her team had guessed it. She hadn't come out of her room for 7 hours afterwards. The Atleantean turned his gaze towards her, for a moment it was the teenage Kaldur that she saw in his eyes but almost as soon as he reappeared. He disappeared and the young man frowned.

"I am sorry to hear it." He said

"Kaldur, you told me that you once loved Tula. How could you-"

"She was protecting Orin and about to attack my father. I merely took advantage of the fact that she thought I was her ally." Kaldur sounded strangely cold "I took care not to kill her..."

"Doesn't make it right, some of those wounds will never heal..." Raquel declared

"You are talking to me as if I care." Kaldur said

"That sounds like Black Manta talking." She told him

Kaldur looked back at her. It was an annoyed and almost angry look which she made sure to give him back. She was still struggling against the water holding her in place but to no avail. She had to hand it to him, this could probably hold Superman. The more she struggled the more she became tired.

"I am the son of Black Manta, you would do well to remember that."

"Oh! So now you're threatening me? Real nice Kaldur."

"No. I am not..." He tried to defend himself

"Yes, you are!" Kaldur looked somewhat ashamed "Why did you come here Kaldur?"

"I have told you twice, I wish to talk."

"What about? So far, you've captured me, threatened me, given some pretty shaky excuses and meant that I'm going to have to pay for that table when I leave this place."

The Atlantean looked at his feet and let out a sigh. There was quite a long pause. Because of the late hour, everything was dead quiet. It would have been very peaceful if she hadn't of had the son of Black Manta currently holding her captive in her bedroom with no rescue coming.

"I miss our walks across the beach..." He admitted "I miss spending time with you and having someone to talk to..."

"Wait a minute buckshot... You came in here and captured me, because you were lonely?"

Kaldur looked at his feet then back up at her. It was the first time tonight that she'd actually seen him looking sorry or even somewhat sad. It was then that she understood... It was all too clear in his eyes : he still loved her. She spent a moment looking at him, unsure how to react to this new discovery.

"Kaldur, you know we can't be together any more..." She said softly

"I know..." He responded "But I wish it was not so... I love you still."

"Oh Kal..." She muttered

Kaldur let out a deep sigh and released Rocket from her prison. The water rushed back out of the window and into the canal bellow. Despite being free the hero didn't attack but rather stayed there looking at her old friend compassionately. She then noticed to her surprise that she wasn't wet.

"I'm dry." She noted to Kaldur

"Of course you are, I did not let the water seep into your clothes." He told her

"You can do that?"

"My powers have grown under my father's tutelage."

"I'll be careful."

"I will never hurt you Raquel." He promised

"It's too late for that Kal." She told him

Black Manta's son looked down at his feet in shame. Rocket sighed and took a few steps towards him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, she doubted that he could feel it because of the armour but still... He looked down at her with sorry eyes, pleading for the forgiveness that he dared not ask her for and that she could not give him.

"I regret so much Raquel..." He said almost tearfully "I wish we could be together as we used to."

"We both know that's impossible Kal... Do you really see the league letting you come back?"

"No and they are probably wise not to allow my return."

"How did you know I was here?"  
"I have my sources..."

"Another mole?" Raquel dreaded the thought but Kaldur chuckled

"No, fear not... I would not be so cruel as to allow the team to be put through that again."

"Yeah, I only just joined the team and suddenly it was 'everyone's a traitor'"

Raquel laughed and Kaldur joined in, as soon as they realised what they were both doing they stopped and looked at each other. Letting an awkward silence settle between them. It suddenly struck, Rocket that they hadn't stood this close to each other in four years. She looked at his silver eyes, gazing into them and trying to read his feelings but failing. She looked down at her feet and smiled.

"You still smell of the sea..." She stated after a few moments

"And you are still beautiful..."

Kaldur raised her chin to make her look at him. Without knowing why, she wrapped her arms around his muscular neck and leant over kissing him. He quickly kissed her back. Inside, Raquel was going insane. Her mind was screaming that this was a bad idea, that Icon and her team mates would disapprove and that this person was a traitor. Yet her body and heart was contradicting all that.

_God, what am I getting myself into?_ She thought to herself


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kaldur!"_

_The rain was lashing down on the cliff over looking the sea near the cave. Rocket ran through the storm to a familiar figure with his back turned. Kaldur turned around slowly as his girlfriend threw herself into his arms and gave him a hug. After a few moments hesitation, he returned it to her. _

"_Kal... They said you attacked Atlantis..." She told him pulling away "That you almost killed Tula."_

"_I did merely what I must for my family."_

"_But they're dead..." She state taking some steps back and gasping "Who's blood is that?"_

_She hadn't noticed at first but the teen was soaked not only with the rain but also blood. He had several scratches and cuts on him but not nearly enough to account for all the stains. Her eyes widened with horror._

"_What have you done Kaldur?" She asked him in shock_

"_I avenged my parents..." He muttered _

"_You're saying you did do all that?" Kaldur didn't respond "But- You're on you're our side... I thought that- You're like a brother to us..."_

"_Consider me no longer a member of the team Rocket. I am leaving..." He declared_

_Rocket looked at him in disbelief for a moment. Then she let herself get angry, she clenched her fists and shaking from rage. Kaldur remained passive simply looking at her blankly. That was the final straw... Using her powers, Raquel sent her ex-friend flying backwards through the air. He landed harshly against the ground but picked himself up. _

"_Get out..." She told him "If I ever see you again I swear I'll kill you! Now go!" _

Rocket woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around her bedroom in a panic, trying to remind herself where she was. That was right... She was in Venice. She wondered what time it was, it was still dark... Something shifted next to her. It was Kaldur, he was still sleeping quietly with his arms around her.

_Ok..._ Rocket thought to herself. _How dead am I? I've just slept with a traitor, so the league's gonna kill me. Icon's gonna kill me sleeping with anyone period. And I'm gonna kill myself for being so weak... _Yep, she was seriously dead. With a sigh she rolled over to look him in the face.

Nobody could of guessed that he was a traitor or evil from his calm and gentle face, currently occupied by a vague smile. The memories of what happened the night before were coming back to her. Thinking back to it, she only really had herself to blame. With a sigh, she turned back over and picked up the TV remote making sure to mute it first.

She was already trying to come up with an excuse if the league found out. Or trying to think of something to say to the Atlantean when he woke up. Neither seemed obvious. She flicked around the channels most of which were full of junk at such an early hour in any case. She didn't speak Italian either.

"Raquel, S-soh-meh… ah-gah-PAH-oh seh..." Muttered Kaldur

"I hope that was something friendly..." Whispered Rocket who's only understood her name.

She looked back at the screen and her eyes widened in surprise. She might not understand Italian but the words Roma; Klairon; KOBRA and Intergang were pretty much transparent. She looked at the pictures of some kind of museum that had been broken into in Rome. Just great, she was the only league operative currently working in Italy and she'd missed a supervillain crime because she was 'otherwise occupied'.

Wanting an explanation, she elbowed the young villain in the ribs. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He gave her a faint smile but soon saw her unamused look and caught on. He yawned and looked at the screen.

"What is it?" He asked

"Did you know about this?" She asked him accusingly

"I do not speak Italian."

"Klairon, KOBRA and the Intergang just robbed a museum and stole an ancient and mystical artifact... At least I think they did... Did you know this was going to happen?"

Half asleep Kaldur looked somewhat confused but soon realised what she was going on about. Seeing a seriously annoyed Rocket was enough to make him not want to tell any lies ever again. She seemed to think that he had known this was going to happen and was keeping her occupied.

"I was unaware that this could take place, Raquel... You have my word..." He was about to say something else when Rocket cut in

"You used me!" She accused him "You knew I was here and needed to keep me out of the way..."

"No! Raquel! I would never use you... I love you..." He declared

"Cut it out Kaldur! Get out of here before I call the league!"

Kaldur frowned. He knew that she couldn't do that any more the repercussions for her wouldn't be all that different from the ones he'd have to suffer. However she could quite legitimately 'kick his butt' as she would phrase it from one side of the room to the next. He took the hint and got up.

"Might I at least be allowed to have a shower." He requested some what annoyed

"Ok!" She said reluctantly "But after that you're out of here!"

Kaldur disappeared into the bathroom leaving Raquel alone, feeling betrayed for a second time. How could she of trusted him again? The answer she sensed was simple, in her heart she still loved him too... But that would soon change. You could trick her once, not twice. She'd never believe Kaldur'ahm again. He'd come here probably sent by his father and she'd failed to think of that possibility... To make things worse due to her own weakness calling the league or team for back up was only going to get her in more trouble...

Her communicator started buzzing, slowly she reached over to the table and picked it up.

"Nightwing?" She asked tiredly

"Yeah... You seen the news. It's half five in the morning here but yeah... Looks like Black Manta pulled a fast one on us."  
"I don't think he had anything to do with it..." Nightwing said "It's not his style attacking surface dwellers. Any sign of him by the way?"

"No... None... Do you want me to head over to Rome."

"Nah... The police can handle there, you get some more sleep then rendez-vous back with us later on."

"Ok..."

With that she hung up and got out of bed, quickly changing into her clothes before Kaldur finished his shower. Tiredly she walked over to Kaldur's armour currently piled up in the corner of the room. It was mainly out of curiosity that she examined the various pieces. She picked up one of the gauntlets almost dropping it as she was surprised by the shier weight of it. Black Manta's men were like tanks! Then again they'd have to be to survive the high pressures under the ocean but Kaldur was an Atlantean he could survive those anyway perhaps his armour was special, she doubted that most humans would be able to bare such a weight and fight in it.

She examined his helmet. It was somewhat different from those of the other soldiers. It was then that she noticed something else on the floor, a piece of paper neatly folded. She carefully picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widened as she remembered the photo. It was taken 3 days before Kaldur had turned traitor. She was busy hugging him round the neck and smiling. The young Atlantean was smiling warmly.

She sat down on the bed and pulled out an identical photo from her own pocket. It looked like both of them still looked back on those days favourably. How could things of changed so suddenly? It was literally one day he'd been there and the next she'd been yelling at him on the cliff and he'd disappeared for four years... And now, they'd just spent the night together and he was having a shower in the room next to hers.

"What have you gotten yourself into Raquel?" She asked herself

She let out a deep sigh and tried to decide if she could or couldn't trust Kaldur. He had just abandoned her and everyone who he'd held dear to suddenly become evil. Then he'd turned up out of the blue in her room and held her captive. While at the same time a group of villains which he almost certainly knew had robbed a museum...

On the other hand, if he truly meant her harm he could easily of killed her, he could also of run off before she woke up... Instead he'd stayed... And for some reason, when he said that he loved her – she was kicking herself for believing so but... She believed him. Raquel placed her head in her hands, trying to figure everything out.

...

Kaldur stepped out of the shower and examined his various battle scars. He wasn't a vain man at all but was capable of remembering how he'd got almost all of his various cuts. Most of them were barely visible but a few still remained easy to see. Least of which was a large one all across his chest which he had received from Garth after attacking Tula. That blow had almost killed him, were it not for his father's intervention, he would almost certainly of bled to death.

He spotted a new mark scratch mark on his back and let out a sigh. He was going to miss Raquel... Even if she didn't believe that he would and that hurt him more than any wound given to him by a sword. The idea that the girl he loved thought that he was using her for his own purposes. He was as surprised by the attacks as she was and would be asking his father many a question when he got back.

Still it had been good to love someone and perhaps for a moment be loved back...

He put back on the thin black suit that went on under the armour. He placed his hand on the door-nob but hesitated. He had to find something to say to Rocket before he left her again. _No matter what you think of me, I still love you;_ seemed like something appropriate. He opened the door, readying his courage to confront her for the last time.

"Raquel, no matter what you think of me... I still love you..." He declared out loud

The girl turned to look at him. They exchanged glances. Slowly Rocket got up and stood in front of him. It seemed like time had stopped, they stayed without moving looking at each other. Then Raquel smiled, a wonderful smile that made Kaldur smile too. She ran straight into him, sending her lips crashing into his. Somewhat surprised, it took him a second before kissing her back. She pulled away a moment later.

"This is your last chance..." She told him

They kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Raquel chatted with Kaldur about everything and nothing. She told him of her introduction to the Justice League, the team growing ever larger and the press which were giving them an increasingly hard time. He listened to her sympathetically, laughing when something struck him as being funny and giving her occasional words of advice. It was now about 9 in the morning.

Kaldur revealed that he still kept an eye on the press and when possible on various members of the team. He had discretely followed Robin and Zatanna one day to a fireworks display and watched them kiss. He also told her about how much he missed every member of the team and even sometimes getting yelled at by Black Canary or given a row by Batman.

"How are you getting on with your dad?" Asked Raquel

"Considering? Pretty well I believe." Kaldur said

"He know you're here?"

"I told him that I was going to try and talk to you... Weather or not he anticipated me spending the night I am not sure." Kaldur said with a vague grin

"Oh! Someone's gonna be in trouble." Raquel said mischievously

"I doubt it... He cares little for what I do in my free time... So long as it does not endanger innocent surface dwellers, myself or the crew. And what of you? I am sure the Justice League would not appreciate us being together."

"Like I care what they think..." Declared Rocket stubbornly, Kaldur laughed and brushed some of the hair out of her face

"You care very little for what others think of you Raquel, I am unsure if that is to be praised or not."

"I care what you think." She declared with a smile

"Do you?" He asked bemused

"Sure. Go ahead what do think of me?" She asked him

Kaldur hesitated with an expression of thoughtfulness on his face. He looked up at the hero currently leaning against his bare chest. Could he describe what he thought of her in less than five hours? Was it even possible to say all that? He gathered his thoughts together and decided to have a go.

"In all honesty; you are somewhat provocative, arrogant and have absolutely no respect for others around you..."

"Hey!"

"Well... Almost none." He said with a smile "But you are the single most wonderful being that Zeus placed on this earth..."

"Aw, that's sweet..." She told him with a smile

"And what of you? What do you consider me to be?"

"You? Wait a minute I'll get my hate list."

Kaldur chuckled. Then again she probably wasn't lying... She gave him a mischievous smile and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. The Atlantean wondered just what she was thinking, what he wouldn't give to be telepathic sometimes.

"Ok... So, you're evil..."

"That is not..." He began but she placed her hand on his lips

"Let me finish... You're evil, a traitor, the people you work with probably want me dead and worst of all..." Kaldur held his breath "You make me love you."

They both exchanged a warm smile and kissed for at least the hundredth time since their reunion. She was by now far from unbiased of course but Kaldur seemed to have changed in just a few hours. His eyes seemed kinder and more gentle; he hadn't said anything that sounded actually evil in at least four hours and showed no signs of wanting to go out and massacre some Atlanteans... All good. She smiled as they cuddled some more.

"Did you know Conner and Megan split up?" She asked him

"Truly? I believed they were made for each other." Kaldur looked somewhat surprised

"Yeah, I think they still love each other but Connor doesn't age so apparently that made some things a little complicated..."

"I thought he looked young when I saw him last..."

"You met him?" Raquel said surprised

"No. If he saw me in all likelihood he would try to snap my neck..."

"You spied on him?"

"I keep an eye on all of you..." Revealed the ex-team leader "I wish only to make sure that you are all safe and happy."

"So now you're a stalker as well." Kaldur chuckled

"Of sorts..."

Raquel's watch on the bedside table beeped indicating that another hour had passed. It was now 10.30. She let out a deep sigh. Kaldur looked at her sympathetically. She would have to be leaving soon to get back to the cave and the league before they started to wonder just what she was playing at. The last thing she needed was a league member turning up wanting to know what she was doing...

"I don't want to go..." She sighed

"Come with me..." Offered Kaldur

Raquel wasn't too sure what surprised her more Kaldur's offer or the fact that she was actually considering it. Sure she'd be with the man she loved... But the price for that would be working with the Light and perhaps being asked to fight her old friends and mentor... She let out another deep sigh. Kaldur kissed her on the forehead.

"I understand..." He told her

"I just couldn't fight them Kaldur... Just like I won't ever be able to fight you..."

"Then I will play dead and make my escape..." He said with a grin "

"Think that would work?"

"I do not know but it would be worth a try, do you not think?"

"Right. Next time we're trying to kill ourselves I'll pretend to knock you flying and you pretend to be hurt."

"It is a deal."

Raquel smiled warmly and got out of bed, stretching herself before changing back into her clothes? Kaldur did the same but instead of changing into his armour he changed into his civilian clothes that were roughly the same to those that he had worn when he was 16 but a few sizes bigger to cope with his adult body. She wondered where they'd come from.

"Raquel..." Said Kaldur

"Yes?" She asked

"I wish for you to have this..."

He handed her a shell necklace. It was by far the most beautiful and ornate that she had ever seen with shells that were unknown to her, there were also some pearls of various colours and sizes. Beyond a doubt it was Atlantean in design.

"It's beautiful Kal..." She told him

"It was given to my mother by my birth father as a present. Now..." He gently placed it around her neck "It belongs to you."

"Thank you..." She smiled

"I should be thanking you..." He said with a smile "You have changed my life Raquel..."

She smiled up at him, the Atlantean's eyes warmed up filled with love. _The league's gonna kill me if they ever find out about this..._ She thought to herself; _but who cares? _Rocket bent down to pick up her bag but Kaldur beat her to the punch.

"Allow me to escort you to the Zeta-tube..." He requested

"What about your armour?" She wondered

"I will come back for it... That is if the owner of this hotel has not cleaned it up by the time I return..."

"She'll have a hard time moving that stuff... How much does it weigh any how?"

"Approximately 40kg in total, it must be strong for my father and his men to withstand the pressures of the deep."

"I see..."

"Come if you are late, the league will begin to ask questions."

Kaldur carried her bag through the streets and held her hand with the other. She'd forgotten how foreign his webbed fingers felt. Hopefully Batman didn't have any agents here or else she was in for the time of her life when she returned. Kaldur eventually paused a street away from the phone booth that was in fact a teleporter. He placed the bag on the floor and looked at her with sorry eyes.

"Knowing league security, there will be camera's near the teleporter, it would be best for the both of us if I stay back."

"So... This is goodbye then?"

"Only for as long as you wish it to be for..."

Raquel looked into his silvery eyes and gave him one last passionate kiss before hugging him back. He returned both gestures and looked down at her sadly before handing her a small metal machine which resembled a small computer. She looked at it carefully.

"Use this if ever you are in need of my assistance. Just push that button and I will come."

"Thank you, Kaldur..." She said "God, I'm going to miss you."

"Perhaps, we will meet again... Though not on the battlefield, I hope."

"Ditto. Till then."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips as she had on New Years day. Then slowly she turned her back on the Atlantean who looked on sadly as she headed towards the phone booth. She stepped inside and gave him one last glance. He waved at her, there was a flash of light and Venice disappeared.

The inside of the cave was the first thing she saw as she walked through the teleporter. Then her eyes fell upon Nightwing and Zatanna. She forced a smile and walked over to them.

"Hi guys..." She said

"Hi! You ok Rocket?" Asked Zatanna concerned

"Yeah... I've just got something in my eye that's all..."


	4. Chapter 4

Rocket walked down the corridor next to Zatanna. The two newest members of the Justice League were heading towards a special meeting involving all of the league plus the senior members of the team. Though nobody had told them just what exactly they'd be discussing... Rocket imagined that it would be something to do with the recent Krolotean invasion either that or it was to do with Black Manta's recent attack on Atlantis. She hoped it was the former.

"You feeling better Rocket?" Asked Zatanna

"Yeah, just felt a little nauseous back there..."

"It's probably just using the teleporter." Reasoned the young magician

"Yeah..."

They entered the meeting room where everyone was waiting for them. They had the reputations of always being second to last to arrive but just before Nightwing. Sure enough the ex-boy wonder was just behind them. They sat down around the table. Rocket was between Icon and Zatanna. As leader of the team Nightwing sat to the right of Batman. The Dark knight was the first to talk :

"As you all know the situation with the Kroloteans is nothing short of an invasion. Fortunately the information gathered from both the Krolotean captured by Gamma Squad and the one that Miss Martian... Mind read... Have enabled us to..."

Rocket suddenly stopped listening. She felt nauseous again but worse this time. She was now struggling with the urge to vomit, she felt Zatanna's hand on her shoulder. She'd noticed that her friend had turned a rather interesting colour of green. Raquel placed her head in her hands but that failed to make her feel any better. She could almost hear her heart beating like a drum.

"Raquel... Are you alright?" Asked Icon noticing the state of his ex-sidekick

"I- I think I'm gonna puke..." She declared

With that she quickly took to the air and flew at top speed towards the woman's toilets. Just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Brilliant. A super important Justice League meeting and she was ruining it by throwing up all over the place. She herd Zatanna come in behind her. Of all of her fellow team mates, she found it easiest to associate with the young magician.

"Oh. Some tummy bug..." Said Zatanna

"It must have been something I ate..."

"I told you that Megan's cooking was dangerous..."

"I didn't eat with them... Not after last time..."

"Oh uh... Looks like we've got a security protocol 14..." Said Nightwing who had joined them

"This is the girl's bathroom Richard!" Snapped Zatanna "What's Security protocol 14 anyway?"

"All Leaguers quarantined in case of illness just to make sure we're not carrying some kind of super plague. We're all also given a medical examination by Red Tornado."

"All this cause I ate something?" Asked Raquel

Having washed her face she headed back towards the door but being forced to rush back towards the toilets to throw up yet again. Zatanna and Nightwing looked less amused this time and more worried. They waited a few minutes, despite feeling nauseous Raquel no longer felt like throwing up. Zatanna put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"It's infirmary time for you..." She said  
"I'll tell the other leaguers..." Nightwing declared walking off

Rocket now felt completely drained it had been a while since she'd been ill and didn't miss it one bit. They reached the infirmary, Raquel lay down on one of the beds. She hoped that it wasn't anything serious... All this talk of alien super plagues had made her somewhat paranoid. Zatanna pulled up a chair.

"So... You gonna tell me what's been getting you down these past few weeks?" Asked the magician

"What? Nothing..."

"Let me guess... You're thinking about someone with silver eyes, fins and gills..." Said Zatanna with a smile

"How'd you know..."

"It's been four years, I've began to recognise your 'I miss Kaldur face'"

"I just keep on wondering if maybe we didn't get the whole story, you know... Maybe he isn't all evil..."

"Well this is new, three months ago you were convinced that he'd always been evil and was planning world domination..."

"Maybe I was wrong..."

"Whoa? Raquel Ervin admitting she might have been wrong?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow "Now I know something's up. So come on spill."

Raquel let out a deep sigh partly to try and calm her nausea it had to be said. She looked at her feet, could she share her secret with Zatanna Zatara? So far, she hadn't had any reason to doubt the young magician but this was still the biggest secret she'd ever had and the one that could possibly be so damaging.

"Just between us?" She asked

"Girl's secret." Promised Zatanna

"I met Kal..."

"What? When?" Zatarra's kind expression changed to one of astonishment

"In Venice."

"Did you kick his butt or something?"

"No... He's more powerful than he's ever been before... But he didn't want to hurt me..."

"What did you guys do then chat?" She asked almost ironically

"Yeah pretty much... He said he was lonely."

"You believed him?"

Rocket nodded in response. Zatarra's expression was one of surprise. At least she hadn't gone running to Batman or anything. Would she understand what Raquel felt? Sure she'd been in a relationship with Nightwing but he wasn't exactly a supervillain who'd almost killed a member of the Justice league...

"Well, how's he doing?"

"Fine. He's got bigger... A lot bigger. He's also a bit of a stalker." Raquel said with a faint smile "Did you know he's been following us around, making sure that we were ok?"

"I thought I detected mystic forces sometimes..." Said Zatanna "You told anyone else about this?"

"No... Who else could I tell? Bats and the rest of the league would have my head on a pole... Not that I couldn't take em'"

"Don't exagerate." Said Zatanna after a chuckle

"Seriously can you see Batman in a romantic situation?" Asked Raquel

"No... Hang on..." Zatanna's eyes widened "Romantic? How far did this reunion go?"

"Uh..."

"Jeez..."

Zatanna sat down on a chair. Rocket couldn't of sworn to it but she looked mildly annoyed at her. Probably understandable. She had just dumped something pretty major on her team mate's shoulders and asked her not to talk about it... Rocket gagged as she fought of the urge to vomit once more. Zatanna quickly grabbed a bucket and handed it to Raquel. A second later, Red Tornado walked in armed with two syringes.

"Security protocol 14 is in effect." Said the robot "I am required to take a blood sample from every member of the Justice League. You two are all that remain."

"I used to scream myself hoarse when I was a kid in the doctor's..." Said Zatanna pulling up her sleeve and wincing as Red Tornado took a blood sample "Still hurts..."

The robot did the same to Raquel, she was 99% sure that this was just something she'd eaten but respected the need to be careful. Red Tornado placed both blood samples in a little box and headed towards the door. Just before exiting however he turned to look at the sick superhero.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Do you need to ask?" Asked Rocket bent over the bucket

"With luck it is nothing fatal." Declared Red Tornado leaving

"Someone needs to teach that guy the basics of a pep talk..." Said Rocket

"Rocket, you and Kaldur how far did it go exactly?"

"Far enough for me to begin loving him again."

"Have you any idea how much trouble you're going to be in if the League finds out?"

"Yeah." Answered Rocket simply

That was the end of that discussion. They chatted about other things but neither dared talk about Kaldur again. Raquel was beginning to feel better by the time that Icon, Batman and Black Canary came back in. They looked serious to say the least each had a frown on their face well... It was always very difficult to tell with Batman. Rocket's heart beat a little faster. What was the matter?

"So what's the diagnosis?" She asked

"You're not sick..." Said Batman

"I sure feel sick..."

"But there is human chionic gonadrotropin in your bloodstream." Declared Batman

"Ok. That explanation come in english?" Asked Raquel raising an eyebrow

"It's a hormone that only occurs sometimes in a woman who's well..."

"Any chance we could sort this out before I puke again?"

"What we're trying to say is" Said Icon "You are pregnant Raquel..."


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket raised her eyebrows in surprise at Icon's announcement. That would explain the vomiting... Her mind instantly raced, there was only one person who could be the father... Kaldur. Oh... She was now officially in trouble... She looked up at the four members of the justice league currently looking at her expecting answers... Icon cleared his throat.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Raquel?"

"No, not really..." Said the teen

"So you're not at all surprised..." Asked Canary raising an eyebrow

"Just a little, but otherwise I'm fine..."

"From what we've gathered, the conception was approximately 7 weeks ago. When you were in Venice. Care to say who you met?" Asked Batman

"It ain't really your business."

Batman gave Raquel a cold glare or what she judged to be one. She wasn't afraid. It was probably pretty pointless trying to hide the truth from the Justice League especially Batman. She figured it was mainly out of stubbornness that she refused to answer. Zatanna was watching with wide eyes, considering what they'd been talking about only a few moments before she'd probably figured out who the father was as well.

"The necklace you're wearing belonged to Sha'lain'a." Said Batman "And was given to you in Venice by her son, Kaldur'ahm who recently tried to kill your fellow league member Aquaman."

"How did you?.."

"I'm the Batman."

"How could you not tell us Raquel?" Asked Icon

"Have you seen how you're currently reacting?" Asked Raquel "It's not like I told him the secret access codes to the base or anything! It was just something that happened between me, Raquel and Kaldur. Not between Rocket and Aqualad!"

"Regardless you knew he was an enemy... You are suspended from duty until the League decides what to do with you and Kaldur's child."

Her sickness replaced by anger. Rocket sprung to her feet. Zatanna grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her from attacking Batman who continued to look at the young woman. She knew that this was the Batman and someone best not messed with but there was only so much she could handle.

"First thing's first! This isn't just Kaldur's child but mine as well! And there's no way I'm letting you guys sit round a table without me and talk about what you're going to do with me and my baby!"

"Raquel..." Started Icon

"I'm outta here!" She declared

Rocket stormed past the three heroes who got out of her way. They made no attempt to follow her. She walked slowly through the watchtower. To angry to think straight. _I need to get out of here..._ She thought to herself. She reached one of the teleporters and set the co-ordinance for Star City figuring that if the league went looking for her they'd start with the cave or Dakota. The hero turned her head as Zatanna came up behind her.

"I need some time to think! Alone!" Said Rocket

She didn't give her friend enough time to say anything else and stepped through the portal. She ended up in a small alley way somewhere in the centre of the city. She was in hero gear... Perhaps this wasn't the most discrete approach. She walked down the alley, head down looking at her feet. She wondered if Kaldur had even considered the possibility of being a father... All though he probably had many qualities of a good father : patience, kindness towards certain people... She wasn't sure if she wanted her child to grow up under the influence of some one who's current

occupation was trying to destroy Atlantis...

She came into the view of the main street not wanting to be starred at (after all she was a famous member of the Justice League) she took to the skies. Flying high so as to avoid being spotted, she kept an eye on the people bellow. Sometimes, she wondered what it would like to be them sure the villains didn't come looking to kill them but then every time supervillains randomly attacked a city they couldn't do much to help. At least with powers she could actually do something.

Now, as soon as she saw someone with a pushchair or a young child she found herself thinking that she'd be doing that in a few months. It was a concept, that she just couldn't come to grips with... She was young, 20 years old two weeks ago. She didn't have a real boyfriend, Kaldur was a supervillain hiding somewhere in the middle of the ocean... But then again there were many single teenage mothers out there. Why couldn't she be one?

Eventually she reached to port and sat down on a bench over looking the sea and boats. How could this of happened? Silly question... What was she going to do now? The League were going to be furious, she didn't even want to think about how Aquaman and Lagoon boy would react... Well, she probably shouldn't be working with the league while pregnant anyhow.

She placed her head in her hands and let out an annoyed sigh. So much was going on in her head!

Should she tell Kaldur or not? He deserved to know... But she also didn't know just how she was going to put it to him that she didn't want their child having much if anything to do with a villain... Knowing the Atlantean it might break his heart. Something that she didn't want to do, as she didn't know if he could withstand another heartbreak. Not to mention the fact it might get him in trouble with the Light.

Then there was the league... Should she go back to them and try to sort everything out? Or stay away from them and become a freelance hero? What if any repercussions would there be for her?

Rocket stayed sitting there for hours thinking. She didn't even care when the rain came. Let it rain... She looked at the sea and wondered if somewhere out there Kaldur was thinking about her. If he even suspected the mental dilemma that she was in. She was unaware of the cold of Febuary or of the fact that some drunk had just sat next to her.

"Don't you know that this is a dangerous part of town?" He asked

"I can take em'..."

Raquel turned to look at the man sitting next to her. He had long messy red hair and a stubby beard like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was somewhat skinny and dressed in old clothes with holes in them. He was also holding a bottle of what she guessed was some form of alcohol. There was something about his fact however that seemed familiar. She'd seen the piercing all be it tired blue eyes some where before...

"What's a superhero like you doing you of your own town in rain like this anyway?" He continued

"What makes you think I'm a superhero anyway?"

"Asides the costume? I've seen you on TV, you're that Rocket aren't you? Part of the Justice league..."

"Yeah... Not anymore I'm not." She sighed

"Why not?"

"I got into a bit of trouble with an ex-team mate... Bottom line, I'm gonna get kicked off the league and that's if I'm lucky..." She looked over at the drunk "Why am I telling you this anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders, frustrating her further. There was something about this guy's smile which reminded her of Kaldur when he was mocking her. She had half a mind to storm off but something told her to stay.

"So this ex-team mate... He a nice guy?"

"It's sort of complicated... He's brilliant : kind, gentle, caring... But that's with me. He's more than a little bit of a jerk with my team mates... But it's not like you'd understand..."

"You might be surprised... There's this special person that you really like, they're perfect for you but you know that it just can't work and your friends would never understand... But you still love them and they still love you. That it eh?"

"How did you know?"

"I knew a girl like that once a while back... Got a little more than I bargained for..."  
"Your friends dump you?"

"I sort of dumped them, except for one... He's still ok but I did betray them... My friends and colleagues."

"Yeah what did you do? Not bring the boss coffee?"

"Actually, I turned out to be a clone and stuck a mind controlling alien on them and made them fall under the mind control of an evil organisation..."

Rocket's head snapped around so fast that she hurt her neck. Only one guy she'd ever heard of, fit that description. Auburn hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Clone who briefly turned evil, check... This was Red Arrow! She'd never known him personally like most of her other team mates had; she'd joined too late but she did know what he'd done. The archer had been out of the league since the incident and missing for four years.

At least this explained where he'd gone. How come the league hadn't tracked him down? How had he managed to track her down? Her mind was filled with questions, she wasn't sure which one to ask first. Roy smiled realising that she'd recognised him.

"Roy, what are you doing here? How?"

"Long story, not very interesting and pointless." He said with a vague grin "More importantly what sort of a mess are you in Rocket? I know it's got something to do with Kal... He wouldn't of asked me to keep an eye on you if-..."

"He asked you to keep an eye on me?" Rocket all but yelled "You mean he visited you?"

"Well sure... He visits me sometimes twice a month... Asks how you are a lot of the time."

"I've not seen you in four years how could you know how I am."

"I keep watch... I know that you live in Dakota..."

"Between you and Kaldur I feel like I'm part of some reality TV show! Why do you keep on watching me?"

"He's just worried... He still loves you, you know..."

Rocket frowned of course she knew. She just wished that Kaldur had told her that he was still friends with Red Arrow and that he'd asked the guy to keep an eye on her. She looked out to sea and wondered if he was out there somewhere watching her somehow... Great! She was going to become paranoid!

She sneezed. Perhaps staying out in the rain hadn't been her brightest idea ever... She was surprised when Roy took off his tattered brown jacket and offered it to her. She nodded in thanks and placed it over her shoulders trying to shelter from the rain.

"So what happened between you two?" Asked Roy "Why's the league angry?"

"I was in Venice one night; on a mission by myself... He visited me. We chatted for a bit and..."

"You slept together." Filled in Roy

"Yeah... The league found out."

"How'd they do that, I mean Bats is good but Kal's usually the cautious type he wouldn't of put you in a position where he knew they'd find out."

"Bat saw this necklace that Kaldur gave me." Said Rocket showing it to Roy "Turns out, these shells can only be found in Atlantis I guess he put two and two together and figured out what had happened."

"Why didn't you just say that it was something he gave you before he joined Manta?"

"He was able to tell that I met him two months back..."

"How?"

Raquel smiled faintly and thought about the announcement that she'd been given my her fellow league members just a few hours ago. Funny the first person she was going to tell herself was someone that she barely knew and had once been a traitor himself... She turned to look at Roy who currently looked puzzled to say the least.

"I'm pregnant Roy..." She told him, the archer's eyes widened instantly

"What? Are you sure it's his?"

"It can't be anyone else's besides the blood test proved that it was conceived when I was in Venice."

"Does Kaldur know?"

"No... I'm not sure if I should tell him or not... The thing is I don't really want this kid to have any sort of evil influence but then again, Kal would make a good father."

"I see your problem... So now what?"

"I dunno, I can't go back to the league any time soon but I think Kaldur's not a good idea either..."

"Well then there's only one solution. Come with me."

"What I barely even know you!"

"Don't worry I don't do my best friend's girlfriend's especially not when they're pregnant with his child. Besides there's someone I want you to meet."

"What about the league?"

"They haven't found me so far... Come on..." He shivered "It's turning into a damn cold night..."

Not at all convinced Rocket began to follow the ex-hero who had appeared out of the blue... Was this a good idea? She didn't know...


	6. Chapter 6

Raquel followed Roy into his small apartment building. It was in one of the slums of Star City and perhaps the most dilapidated of all of the buildings. Green Arrow had said that Roy was fairly wealthy why was he living in a dump like this? Even her flat was slightly nicer. They eventually arrived at number 31 of the bloc. Roy knocked. That meant that someone else was in the flat, Raquel suddenly became more interested.

The door opened after a few seconds to reveal a tired middle aged woman's face. She smiled at the sight of Roy but seemed to be looking at Raquel with suspicion.

"Hi Roy, she's fine been watching TV."  
"Thanks Rachel, I owe you one."

"No you don't you fixed the drains remember?"

"Oh yes..."

"Anyway I've got to go..." She walked off into the next flat.

"I take it she's not your girlfriend..." Said Rocket after the woman had gone

"No... Just my neighbour."

Roy went into his house. The first room was a small living room/kitchen it was surprisingly tidy compared to the rest of the building. The kitchen was in the left corner of the room, there was a sink, a small fridge, oven and a microwave. There was also a fairly tattered couch and a small TV currently showing the flaming C. She could see a door leading into another few rooms probably a bedroom and a toilet.

"Daddy!"

A small raven haired girl ran out from behind the couch. She had dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Raquel would of of placed her age at around 4 years old. She gave Roy a large hug as best she could as she only came up to a little higher than his knee. The archer bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Have you been good?" He asked

"Yes..." She replied with a somewhat mischievous grin, her eyes then fell upon Rocket

"Lian this is Raquel. She's a friend." Said Roy

"Hi..." Rocket was unsure what to say

"Say hello, Lian."

"Hello." Repeated the little girl

"Why don't you continue watching TV?" Roy suggested

"Ok..."

The little girl went back to watching the television. Roy signaled Rocket to follow him as he went into the corner and boiled some water to make them both some coffee. Still suffering from the wet and old of outside Raquel gladly accepted.

"So you're a dad now?" She asked with a vague smile

"Yep. I've been one for four years and thirteen days to be exact."

"Well, she's defiantly a cutie..." Rocket looked back at the kid "That why you left?"

"No. I left because I discovered that my entire life was a lie." He said sadly

"Sorry 'bout that..."

"No need to be... Lian and her mother made me realise that despite everything... It's never too late to start living."

"Who's her mom?" Asked Rocket curious

"Cheshire." Said Roy

"WHAT?"

Raquel's eyes widened at the revelation. Roy had said the name as if it meant nothing... And now he looked at her with a frown. She cleared her throat. That had been a bad reaction, considering her current situation not to mention hypocritical. No wonder he hadn't introduced Lian to the league...

"Sorry. Since when are you two together?" She asked.

"Since we met I guess... I dunno when I saw her something just clicked, I knew she was working for evil people and I couldn't trust her but..."

"You did anyway..." Rocket filled in, he smiled warmly "You and me both..."

"One day I woke up and she was in my living room with Lian, just a little baby in a pile of blankets. We both decided that it would be best if she stays with me away from all of the risks associated with being the daughter of one of the world's greatest assassins."

Rocket smiled before unwillingly couching and sneezing. Roy looked at her with concern as she shivered. Please let this not be the beginning of a cold... That really was the last thing she needed... She spluttered some more.

"Stay put..." Said Roy "I'll go and borrow some dry clothes for you before you catch a cold."

"You can't catch a cold from being cold." She told him

"Yeah but it does lower your immune system and believe me when I say we get all kinds of nasty bugs going through this place... Lian I'll be back in a minute you behave for Raquel ok?"

"Ok daddy..."

Roy left the room. Leaving Rocket with Lian. An awkward silence set in. The young adult wondered if she should say anything at all. What sort of a discussion could she have with a four year old anyhow?.. She turned her gaze to the TV and looked at the flaming C, not one of her favourite programs but still...

"My uncle talks about you a lot..." Said Lian suddenly

"Does he?" Rocket didn't know that Roy had a brother

"Yeah... He says you're the beautiful creature Neptune put on the planet, well tied with me..."

"Kaldur..." Sighed Raquel "He's a nice guy, you're uncle."

"Are you two married?" Asked Lian turning around to look at Rocket

"Uh, it's complicated..."

Rocket didn't know much about little girls but she knew that it was probably best not to try and explain anything about complicated adult relationships or how babies came into the world for that matter. She'd leave that job for Roy. While she was still thinking about what to say, Lian came up with a comparison.

"Is it like mommy and daddy?" She asked

"Yes... It's a lot like that..." Sighed Raquel

"Dad always says it's complicated... But I don't understand. Do you love uncle Kaldur?" Asked Lian

"Yes I do." Answered Rocket

"Than why aren't you two married?"

"Well... It's a little complicated, see there are a lot of people who don't think that would be a very good idea and he's a long way away so it's not easy. You understand?"

"I guess but I don't get it... In all of my movies..."

"Life's not really like movies..."

"It isn't?"

"No... It's more like one big adventure and there are baddies and goodies and people who are just in between. It's very complicated."

"Do you understand it?"

"No..."

"I got some!"

Roy entered the room with some old clothes under one of his arms. He handed them to Raquel who smiled thankfully and changed into something dry. She felt somewhat better now. When she reappeared Red Arrow put her wet clothes on one of the radiator's to dry them again. Although the clothes she was wearing were a few sizes to big for her she didn't mind. Roy then cooked diner, it was some simple pasta and tomato sauce not that she was complaining, it was very good.

After diner she helped the young man clean up the dishes. Roy turned on the TV and they watched the news with Lian sitting on his lap. Rocket sat next to the archer on the couch.

"The Justice League has apprehended several members of the intergang working for an organisation known only as the Light." Announced Cat Grant "This comes right after a pitch battle on Malibou beach between Black Manta and his soldiers and the League..."

"God... I hope Kal's ok..." Said Raquel "And Cheshire."

"They'll be fine..." Roy didn't sound to convinced

"Yeah! Uncle Kal and mom are the bestest!"

"Greatest or best..." Corrected Roy

"The League has also announced that it's fellow member Rocket is missing. If anyone sees her they are to inform the league immediately as she may be in danger..." Said the reporter

"In danger my-" She yelled only just stopping herself from swearing in front of Lian "The only danger I'm in is if they find me!"

"It's a ploy Raquel..." Roy told her "They want you back... They're afraid you'll join Kal and in this war every super human counts."

"War?" Rocket asked wide eyed

"Well yeah... The Team and the league have pretty much declared war on this Light thing, I'm not sure how in tune to everything in the Meta world Raquel but people are choosing sides... It won't be long before this gets really big... And you, Lian and me are caught in the crossfire."

"I'll beat em' all! And keep you and mommy safe." Declared Lian hitting the air with her fist before yawning

"I'm sure will..." Said Roy after a chuckle "But right now, I think you're too tired."

"I'm not."

"Oh yes you are bed time kiddo."

Roy picked the little girl up with one arm and held her up on his shoulder. He carried the little girl into her room and placed her in her bed.

"Goodnight..." He said kissing her on the forehead "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight daddy..." She said "Goodnight aunty Rocket."

"Goodnight..." Said Rocket warmly

Roy turned off the light and left the room. He disappeared into another room for a few minutes then came out with some covers and put them on the couch. Rocket raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to stay?" Asked Roy

"You're sure it's ok?" She asked

"Of course..."

"Thank you... For everything..."

"It's nothing..."

He finished turning the couch into a bed. Rocket took a step towards it but she stopped her and pointed into another room.

"You get the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Said Roy

"What? I've already caused you enough trouble..."

"No. Besides, I could hardly call myself a gentleman if I let a pregnant lady sleep on the couch." Said Roy

"Thanks..."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Roy..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the comments guys/girls!**

**/**

Rocket woke up early-ish the next morning. Roy's bedroom was small and simple but she didn't need anything else. It was half seven and the sun was already coming in the tattered blinds. She was about to probably drift back to sleep when the sound of voices caught her attention. Roy and Lian were already up... With a yawn she got out of bed and stretched. Before walking barefoot towards the living room.

She stopped in the doorway. Roy wasn't awake but Lian was. She was currently busy mucking around with a black marker pen, drawing on either the couch or Roy she couldn't quite make out which. Kaldur watched the little girl with a warm smile. He was dressed in civilian clothes and kneeling on the floor not far away from the father and daughter. Lian burst out with laughter, Kaldur signalled her to be quiet.

"We do not wish to wake up your father." Whispered Kaldur

"Ok..." Laughed the little girl climbing into the Atlantean's arms

"He will not be pleased when he discovers this..."

"I know..." Said the little girl "Hey uncle Kal, did you beat up all the baddies?"

"It was a draw."

"I was cheering for you!" Announced the girl "Next time, I'll come along and help."

"I am sure you will..." Said Kaldur

"I'm happy to see you again uncle Kal..."

It was somewhat unreal for Raquel to see a little girl cuddling up to Kaldur even more so seeing Kaldur's warm, proud and almost fatherly smile. She almost screamed out _"Kaldur, you're going to be a father."_ but held herself back and instead watched. Although the others might not be able to see it, she now had definite proof that deep down Black Manta's son hadn't quite lost all of his kindness.

Kaldur raised his eyes from the child and spotted Raquel in the doorway. He looked shocked, she offered him a warm smile. After a moment he returned it to her. Sensing that hug time was over Lian let go of the Atlantean.

"Hello..." Said Kaldur

"Hi..."

"It has been a while."

"Two months..."

"That long? I believed it was much less..."

"It's good to see you..."

"You too..."

"I... You kno- Oh forget it! Come here you big lug!"

Kaldur opened his arms as Raquel rushed him. The Atlantean spun around as she gave him the hug and almost knocking him off of his feet. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her and all her troubles just faded away. She looked up into his overjoyed eyes and kissed him. She caught Lian smiling out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey! Hey!" Roy had been woken up by all the commotion "Not in front of the kid!"

"I don't mind." Said Lian "It's like in all of the movies."

"Yeah? Well all the same..." Roy got out of bed "Nice to see you Kaldur."

"You too Roy."

"Why are you two starring at my face?" Asked the archer

"I suggest you look in the mirror." Advised Kaldur

Roy looked puzzled and went over to the mirror in the corner of the room before yelling in surprise and horror. He had a pair of glasses drawn onto his face as well as a moustache by Lian. The little girl looked at the two other adults and smiled mischievously. Kaldur laughed and patted her on the head. _God, he'd make such a good dad..._ Thought Raquel. Roy washed his face a few times in the sink but was unable to get the larks off of his face.

"How long is this going to stay here?" He asked

"It should ware off in a few days..." Said Kaldur with a smile, his face suddenly became more serious "You called me..."

"We've got a problem..." Said Roy

"What?" Asked Kaldur, looking worried

"I got kicked off of the league..." Said Rocket

"I am sorry..." He said sympathetically "Why has this happened?"

"They found out about you and me..."

"No..."

Kaldur looked at his feet in shame. He had never intended to get his friend in so much trouble... This was all his fault, if he hadn't met her that night in Venice, she'd still be part of the league.

"How did they discover that?" Asked the Atlantean

"Well, Kaldur I've got something to tell you-"

"I just came round to pay the family a visit..." Said a voice from the door "I wasn't expecting this place to have turned into a social meeting."

"Mommy!"

Lian rushed her mother and gave her a large hug. Cheshire was in civilian clothes as well. Her long black hair was the same length and colour as her daughter. In fact asides the difference in eye colour they were almost identical. She hugged back her daughter before looking at Rocket with a puzzled expression. Roy walked over to his girlfriend and received a kiss. Lian stuck her toungue out in disgust.

"How come it's fine is your uncle and aunty kiss but you don't like it when me and your mother kiss?" Asked Roy after breaking away

"Cause when they kiss it's romantic when you and mom kiss it's beurk!"

"What's with the crowd anyway?" Asked Cheshire

They spent a moment explaining everything to Cheshire who suddenly became very comprehensive. Raquel couldn't help but think that it was a bit of a coincidence that both Kaldur and the assassin had turned up within a few moments of each other... She soon got her answer.

"Who's the unlucky person?" Asked Roy suddenly

"The mayor of Gotham's giving a speech tonight..." Said Cheshire "We've been ordered to take him out."

"What's the mayor ever done to you lot?" Asked Rocket

"He is not human." Kaldur explained "We must retrieve the rogue Krolotan, this will be the not very discrete way of doing that..."

"Oh." Rocket understood

"So you guys are just chilling here until you've got to go?" Asked Roy

"Not quite..." Said Cheshire "I do actually love my little family here and wanted to pay em' a visit."

They talked for a bit before eventually Rocket and Kaldur sensed that Roy and Lian would best be left with Cheshire as they obviously needed some family bonding time. Instead Kaldur brought her onto the roof for a private discussion. They were far away from the centre of the city from where they were and cold on top of the building. Rocket stuck her hands in her pockets and shivered before sitting on the wall next to Kaldur. Despite the hight neither were scared Rocket could fly so falling wasn't a big worry.

"I am sorry..." Said Kaldur breaking the silence "It is my fault."

"Don't worry... I'd probably of been kicked off for getting in over my head anyhow..."

"All the same... I apologize."

"What about your dad? How did he react."

"He cared very little, he asked me if I truly loved you but asides from that he could not of cared less."

"That's good..."

"You should stay with Roy, he is able to hide very well from the League..."

Rocket nodded. She looked at her feet, should she tell him? Kaldur's watch or something suddenly beeped he looked down startled. Rocket instantly understood. It was time for him to go... He looked down sadly at her and kissed her on the forehead. She followed him back into the main room where Cheshire too was getting ready to leave.

"No getting yourselves killed!" Ordered Roy

"Do not worry..." Said Kaldur

"Cheshire you make sure Kaldur doesn't end up as Sushi!" Said Rocket

"And Kaldur you make sure that Cheshire keeps all 9 of her lives!" Said Roy

With a cat's smile Cheshire quietened her boyfriend with another kiss to the lips and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Kaldur gave Rocket a warm hug and a kiss on the neck before both left silently.

"Does it get any easier?" Asked Rocket fighting back tears

"No..." Roy answered simply.

It was later that night when Rocket was awoke by something on her head. She panicked briefly but felt another hand pin her down. The other gently stocked some of her hair out of her eyes. As she slowly became used to the darkness she was able to better make out the form of Kaldur.

"Hush now..." He told her "Go back to sleep..."

"Kal?"

"We got the Krolotan." He explained "I just came to say goodbye..."

"Stay..."

"I'll be gone by the time you next wake up." He said reluctantly

"Then I'll sleep forever..." She told him

Kaldur gave her a sad smile before gently lying next to her in the bed. He gently placed both of his arms around her and she fell back into a deep sleep. Feeling far safer than she ever had before.


	8. Chapter 8

Rocket let out a sigh as she looked out of the window. It had been two months since Kaldur's visit. She hadn't seen him since and truth be told it hurt... She wondered if she'd ever see him again... The worst thing was her pregnancy was beginning to show, not much but she could notice it when she looked in a mirror. How was she going to explain this to Kaldur? Or what if he didn't turn upfor another 6 months and when he arrived found her with a little baby? These were all thoughts which had run through her mind.

She smiled at Roy as he walked past holding today's paper. Although he wasn't too happy that she hadn't told Kaldur about her situation, he none the less looked after her. He'd cut his hair and shaved his beard after the league had publish quite a realistic drawing of him after he'd knocked out Green Arrow while retrieving some of Rocket's things from her flat. She hadn't been able to go back to Dakota as the league were still searching for her but it looked like they were safe here.

Lian was busy watching "Super assassin 3" on TV... Rocket wondered if she'd let her child sit down and watch that sort of program at the age of four... Then again, the little girl's mother was a world class assassin. Roy walked over to the fridge and checked for milk... They were all out. He turned to Rocket who'd already guessed what he wanted.

"I'll go and get some." She said

"Thanks..."

Rocket smiled grabbed her coat before leaving. The trip was a brief one to the local store. She got the milk and headed straight back. The corridors of their building were strangely dark. She pressed on the light switch but nothing happened. Perhaps the fuses had blown again... She continued down towards their flat. Then something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. It was a shadow.

Slowly she put down the shopping bag filled with milk and turned around. Her eyes scanned for an enemy of any kind... Nothing just darkness... No! Something was there. Quickly she used her powers to fly into a masked man holding a gun. She knocked him clean off of his feet and threw him into the wall.

"Who are you?" Asked Rocket

No time to wait for an answer behind her another five armed men had appeared. She narrowed her eyes, she could take these guys! They weren't shooting at her, which was odd... She didn't stop to wonder why and instead used her powers to create a bubble around one of the goons and send him flying into two of his companions. Yet the others still hesitated, what were they playing at. They suddenly ran backwards. Now what were they playing at?

The next thing Raquel knew flames were coming towards her. Acting on instinct she ducked only just avoiding a serious burn. Before she could pick herself back up she felt someone grab her wrists and force them behind her back. She let out a yell of pain but managed to kick one of the goons. She needed help.

"Red!" She yelled as loud as her longs would permit, she was however quickly silenced by one of the men who hit her in the face.

"Gently now..." Instructed a cold voice "We wouldn't want anything to happen to miss Ervin's very precious cargo..."

Rocket shivered. She recognised that voice... She struggled and was able to turn her head enough to look up and see Vandal Savage. She'd only seen him briefly during the events of New years eve five years ago but she knew enough to know that he was a man best not toyed with. She struggled against her captors some more but failed to escape them. She found herself missing Kaldur's water prison...

"Let me go!" She yelled

"Ooh! Someone's not happy!" Said the mocking voice of Klairon

"You better let me go or else I'll-"

"Rocket!"

Roy came rushing out of the flat with his bow in hand. He fired an arrow at Vandal Savage but it was turned into a simple piece of string by Klairon. Angered, the archer prepared to attack the witch boy himself but suddenly stopped dead, as if someone had hit the off switch. Rocket looked in confusion at her friend. Then understood as Queen Bee emerged from behind the red haired man an dark smile on her face. She must have Roy under some kind of mind control! So much for a rescue...

"So this is her?" Asked Queen Bee studding Rocket from head to foot "I pictured her a little taller..."

"What was that?" Yelled Raquel furious

"Well she's certainly got spirit." Noted Vandal Savage

"I'll show you spirit!"

"And a big mouth..." Sighed Klairon "Let's get outta here! I wanna have some fun!"

"Fine... You!" Queen Bee called one of the armed men "Kill the boy."

"No! Daddy!"

To Rocket's horror Lian came rushing out and stood in between the soldier and Red Arrow. The members of the Light looked somewhat surprised. Rocket struggled even harder to free herself but was pushed to the floor face first by the soldiers holding her. Roy shook his head and grunted in pain.

"Lian... Run!" He ordered trying to fight off Queen Bee's mind control

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Asked Savage looking down at the little girl "Looks like the clone has a daughter!"

"Get away from her!" Rocket managed

"Take the clone and his child as well." Ordered Savage

"Leave them alone!" Screamed Rocket

Using all of her strength, she was able to break free from the soldiers' grips and kick one in the face.

She kicked the second one in the privates, the man fell to the floor in pain. As she spun around ready to attack the last guard, she felt something grab her throat and lift her off of the ground. Vandal Savage mercilessly held her up, she tried to pry away his hands but failed to loosen his iron grasp. In response to her struggling, he tightened his grip; chocking her.

Rocket coughed and wheezed in an attempt to get the oxygen her body was desperately screaming out for. She continued to try and kick him or make him let go but to no avail. Her movements slowly became slower and clumsier eventually she stopped struggling all together. She tried to gasp for air but was unable to do so. The room was getting slowly darker and the sounds were becoming fainter and comparable to being underwater.

I'm going to die and so is my child... She thought to herself. That's what Savage was doing slowly killing her... He wasn't going to allow her another chance to breathe. The villain narrowed his eyes fixing his victim with a cold and emotionless look. She felt a tear trickle down the side of her face. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was scarred. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to never see Kaldur again or give birth to their child...

Raquel managed to let out one final wheeze. Then her limbs slowly became heavy and she was unable to move them. A moment later, Vandal Savage smirked as the girl's limbs became limp. The shadow of unconsciousness made it's home inside her eyes which closed soon after closed. She was no longer breathing. He quickly released her and then gently picked her up in his arms as if she was made out of glass and could shatter at any moment.

"Let's go..." He said to his companions


	9. Chapter 9

Rocket awoke painfully. She had been dying... That much she could remember. Her throat also hurt like hell... She gasped content at being able to breathe again. She opened her eyes. Everything was dark. No... There was some light but very faint, it took her a moment to realise that she had a blind fold on. Her arms were cuffed to some kind of table so that she couldn't move them as were her feet.

She struggled briefly. She felt cold, it would seem that they had taken her T-shirt. Brilliant...

Rocket turned her head. Somebody else was in the room with her... She could hear them shifting and moving around. Then she heard some voices. They belonged to the villains who'd captured her, she struggled some more, trying desperately to escape.

"Don't try..." Instructed Vandal Savage "Stay calm and everything will be fine."

"What do you want with me?" Asked Rocket furiously trying to keep track of where she thought they were

"With you? Nothing... You are simply a vessel miss Ervin." Savage's cold voice continued "It is what you are carrying that interests us."

Rocket's eyes widened as she realised what he was talking about. Her child... They wanted her child but why? She didn't know, the light didn't exactly seem like the sorts who'd show any interest in becoming mid wives. What ever they wanted, she strongly doubted that it was good. There was no chance of her escaping... What had happened to Roy and Lian? Were they ok?

"What do you want with my kid?" Asked Rocket "Go have your own!"

"Have you any idea how long we've been waiting for a child like the one that you bare?" Asked Queen Bee

She placed her hand on stomach making Raquel shudder. She let out a snarl. How dare they touch her? She wanted to see just what was happening to her but was unable to do so because of the blindfold. She shivered on the cold steel table.

"What are you going to do?" Raquel asked fighting her fear

"Make a few... Improvements..." Said a voice that she identified as Lex Luthor

"And then both of you will see the light." Said Vandal Savage

"Yeah well you guys are going to be seeing my fists once I get free!" Threatened Rocket

"Hmph... Such spirit..." Said Vandal Savage "Begin the procedure!"

Rocket was about to say something else when she felt three pin pricks in her stomach. She winced in pain, she recognised the sensation as being similar to getting an injection. Whatever it was she felt like they were injecting her. Then the agony started. It felt she was on fire, what were they doing to her? She tried not to scream... She really did but was unable not to. She pulled as hard as she could against the restraints keeping her strapped to the metal table but to no avail.

She could hear Klairon laughing. The pain was getting worse, it felt like something was inside of her pulling her guts apart. She wanted Kaldur... She wanted to hide in his arms and be safe. She wished that he was here to protect her from the Light. What were they doing to her? She was scarred... Another piercing scream escaped her lips.

"The pain will pass..." Savage told her "Try to relax..."

She did as he said but it changed nothing the same pain remained. She continued to yell out in pain, hoping that they light take pity and end her torment... It was fruitless, the Light continued to watch emotionless.

/

"I'm just saying we're not security guards!" Complained one of Black Manta's men

"Don't complain at least we're in the Light! Would you rather be on the outside?" Asked his companion one of the few women

Black Manta let out a sigh as he walked through the corridors of the Light's secret base. He could see both sides of the argument that his men were currently having. One one hand they should be glad to be in the light at all considering what was coming. However, being used as simple security guards was rather degrading and he couldn't help but think that they were meant for more. Besides, in case of an attack the guards were always the first ones to get knocked down...

It had been another uneventful patrol of the corridors and he was considering turning in for the night once their duty was done. He needed to sleep... But recently his dreams had been disrupted by memories of his past life. Had he made the right choice? He wondered silently to himself, he couldn't dump his doubts or concerns on anyone here that bothered him. It was all building up inside him and one day it was going to overflow he could feel it coming.

A scream caught his attention. He was used to it, more than once he had witnessed tortures and people spilling their deepest secrets after being subjected to some of the most atrocious sufferings imaginable. Yet these stuck a cord... They were different, ones of pure agony not despair... Just pain. And so very familiar. Noticing that he'd stopped his soldiers halted as well.

"Man poor guy... I wonder who it is..." Said the man

"Let's get out of here... I hate hearing em' scream..." Said the woman, she started to walk off but noticed her leader wasn't moving "Sir?"

"Those cries..." Muttered Manta

"It's never bothered you before..." Noted the man

The two manta men watched as their leader slowly started to walk off towards where the cries were coming from. The screams were getting louder and louder as they grew nearer the door. Manta's mind was a blank as he entered the room. Even with his helmet he was forced to close his eyes to shield them from the sudden bright red light of Klairon's magic.

"Manta what a pleasant surprise..." Said Savage "Which one of you is it?"

"RAQUEL!" Yelled Manta

"Well, that answers my question..."

Kaldur removed his helmet, to look at Rocket. She was strapped to what could best be described as a torture table currently screaming in agony. Klairon seemed to be using his magic to do something to her stomach which had three large pipes sticking into it, pumping some kind of red, yellow and green fluids inside of her. Another yell of pain. The Atlantean rushed forwards to get to his friend's side but was stopped by Vandal Savage grabbing him round the shoulder. He struggled not to hit the other man in the face.

"Set her free." Kaldur ordered "Now!"

"We can't do that..." Said Savage

"I am not interested in what you feel like doing Savage... RELEASE HER!"

"I'm afraid if we stop the process before it's complete, the miscarriage will prove fatal."

"Miscarriage?" Kaldur asked wide eyed

"Yes..." Savage turned to look at the girl in pain "Oh... Didn't you know? She's pregnant..."

Kaldur's eyes widened. Raquel was pregnant? Another scream, he forgot about what he had been thinking. There was only so much that the body could take and it sounded like Rocket couldn't take any more. The only thing that made it slightly easier to watch was the presence of a blindfold hopefully keeping her slightly more unaware of what was currently happening to her.

"She is pain..." Stated Kaldur

"An unfortunate part of the process, it will pass... If she survives."

"If? Savage if she does not I will personally take care to ensure that every member of the light lies dead."

"Is that a threat boy?" Asked Lex Luthor

"Indeed..."

"Kaldur..." The Atlantean turned recognising his name "Please! Kal! Help me!"

She must of heard him... Her voice was broken and barely audible from all of the screaming. Kaldur stayed where he was before taking some steps towards the machine ready to tear it apart with his bare hands, to do as she wished and help her. He could not bare to see her in so much pain... Nobody should be in that much pain...

"She'll die!" Said Klairon in his childish manner "We tried it out on a lot of lab rats before! They all die screaming!"

"Kaldur... Please..."

"I- I cannot..."

The Atlantean took a few steps back and watched. He couldn't/wouldn't risk killing her. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to do something, to end her suffering but he couldn't kill her. Another scream. How long would this last? He wanted to look away, to run away perhaps even go and throw up somewhere... But he couldn't he just remained stuck there, watching the woman he loved screaming and calling out for him.

Savage smirked as he noticed two little drops of water coming out from either of the Atlantean's eyes. He'd always wondered if they could cry... Kaldur's fists were clenched and shaking from anger. His tears were those of helplessness, despair and rage.

Finally after another ten minutes but what seemed like eternity for Kaldur and Raquel it stopped and Rocket's screaming with it. Klairon stepped back with a content and childish grin on his face he came back to the other members of the league. Slowly, the machines pulled away. Kaldur spent a few moments standing still, in shock.

Then, it started. The most heartbreaking sound Kaldur had ever heard. It was a sob. A quiet and gentle sob coming from Rocket. Slowly, he approached the girl. He stopped and looked down at her for a few moments. Before with one strong hand shattering the steel restraints holding her in place. Gently he removed her blindfold. She had her eyes closed, small tears fell down her cheeks like diamonds. He'd never seen her cry...

Gently he cradled her. She tried to push him away but was to weak to so. He held her a little closer. After a few brief seconds, Raquel stopped struggling and fell asleep from a mixture of pain and exhaustion. Kaldur gently picked her up in his arms, not bothering to wipe away his own tears. As he walked past the other members of the light, he paused. Glaring so coldly at them that they wondered if he might suddenly develop heat vision.

"If you ever come near her again... I will kill you!" Kaldur declared, his voice fierce but shakier than usual from his tears


	10. Chapter 10

Kaldur carried Raquel's body through the dim corridors. Occasionally he'd cross some of his men who'd stare but he ignored them. He only had eyes for the sleeping girl in his arms. She seemed almost weightless, he wasn't sure if that was because of his superstrength or if he was just imagining it. He finally came to his quarters and managed to press a button opening the door. He walked inside and gently placed Rocket's body on the bed. He went back to close the door to avoid interruptions.

Noticing that she was lacking a t-shirt, Kaldur gently brought a sheet out of his wardrobe not needing one usually because of his resistance to the cold. He placed it on top of her before pulling up the chair from his desk and sitting down.

He contemplated her face, still just as beautiful and serene... You wouldn't of guessed that she'd just been in so much pain it had almost killed her. He smiled softly as she shifted in her sleep before shaking his head. He blamed himself the Light must of tracked him when he visited her... Then they'd taken her and almost killed her. What had they been doing to her? Then he remembered something that Savage had said.

"So... You are to be a mother..." He said softly to the sleeping girl

_Am I to be a father?_ He wondered to himself. Judging by the slight bump appearing in Rocket's stomach she was at least four months pregnant... That was when they were in Venice... But Raquel would never of allowed herself to get pregnant with his child... Would she? It seemed far more logical that she simply had another boyfriend. She must of known the risks of baring his child and... She hadn't told him...

Yet something stirred in him. A form of instinct, which told him to protect her and her child. He's throw himself in front of a train if it meant saving them. He'd never let Savage and the Light get anywhere near them again. He didn't care if the child was his or not, he loved Raquel and that meant it was his duty to protect both her and the child.

Raquel groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She seemed somewhat surprised by her current surroundings. Her face told him that she was still in pain. She brought her hand to her stomach and let out a painful sigh. She turned to look at him weakly. Her eyes lit up slightly seeing him but then she frowned in anger. She opened her mouth to speak but all that she let out was a wheeze and began to cough uncontrollably. Kaldur picked up the bottle of water by his bed and handed it to her. He watched as she tried to bring it to her lips but failed. Whatever they had done to her it had left her completely exhausted.

He let out a sigh and picked up the bottle for her and let her drink. She was certainly thirsty. Within a few moments his bottle of water was empty and an awkward silence set in. Kaldur wondered how he could possibly justify his actions...

"Raquel... I had nothing to do with-"

"Save it Kal! Your friends sure meant it!" She managed weakly

"They are not my friends!" Kaldur reminded her "And I am sorry I could not risk-"

"Risk what? The Light's little project?"

"No! I was unaware that you were here... They told me that you would die if I interrupted..."

"And you believed them?"

"Regardless Raquel!" Kaldur lost his patience suddenly "Perhaps you believe that I should of stopped it and Neptune help me perhaps I should of but if you were to die I would never be capable of forgiving myself!"

"That's your problem!"

"Is it? They told me that you would suffer a miscarriage..." He stood up and paced a few times "Tell me Raquel and tell me truthfully for I am done hiding things from you and I hope you feel the same. Is the child mine?"

Raquel stopped suddenly. All the anger drained from her face and she became slightly paler. She looked at Kaldur who was looking down at her, his silver eyes impossible to read. He knew... And was expecting answers. Rocket let out a deep sigh and looked at the bump on her stomach, she gently placed a hand on it. _What have they done to you? _She wondered. She looked back up at Kaldur and nodded.

"Yes, it's ours."

"Why did you not tell me? Last time we met you were aware, you must have been..." Rocket remained silent and fixed her stomach once again "Answer me Raquel!"

"Yeah, I knew..." She let out

"Why did you not inform me? I could have been there to help! Savage would not of been able to-..." He paused his yelling "Why did you not tell me Raquel?"

"Because I didn't want to have to tell you that I don't want our kid to grow up with a murderer for a father!" She yelled

She regretted her words instantly. Kaldur appeared to be truly hurt. His eyes were wide and full of pain. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The anger had vanished from his face. Slowly he sat back down in his chair with his head hanging low. He spent several moments like that in total silence before finally muttering.

"So that is what you truly think of me..."

"Kal... I..."

"No." He cut her short "No. You are right. I am a murderer. I am in all likely hood an unworthy father. An unworthy man to love you certainly but if you think even for one instant that I do not love you Raquel then you are wrong and I will do anything to protect you... You and our child..."

A silence settled in. Rocket looked at Kaldur with sorry eyes. She hadn't wished for him to find out like this... She'd hoped to be able to tell him herself, not have Vandal Savage tell him while he witnessed them preform some kind of experiment on her and the kid. His little speech had made a mark on her however. She regretted yelling at him. He looked determined however but to do what she was unsure. Eventually, he smiled.

"Do you have any idea if it is a boy or girl?"

"No... None." She replied

"At least it shall be a surprise. Have you thought about names?"

"Well I was kinda thinking if it's a guy we call him Amistad, like the boat..."

"I like that name." Declared Kaldur "And what if it is a girl."

"Hm... What about-"

"Kaldur'ahm! What have you done?"

Both young adults turned as the door was opened by Black Manta senior. He wasn't wearing his helmet, Raquel could see the physical resemblance. He glared at his son before noticing Rocket. He raised an eyebrow confused. Kaldur raised himself to his feet and looked his father in the eyes.

"Father... This is Raquel Ervin, Rocket..." He introduced her "Raquel, this is my father David."

"My son talks about you a lot..." Said David "A pleasure to meet you..."

"You to..."

"Kaldur, the board is up in arms.. They say that you have threatened to kill them. Is this true?"

"Indeed." Kaldur admitted without shame in his voice "Father, they were preforming cruel experiments on Raquel and..." He looked to Rocket, she nodded in agreement "Father, she is with child..."

Black Manta suddenly looked very surprised indeed. His eyes darted from both Kaldur to Raquel. He was no fool, he'd almost certainly figured out who the father was, which was perhaps why Kaldur was looking mildly sheepish. The villain cleared his throat loudly, trying to hide his shock and failing quite miserably.

"Let me guess..." He sighed in exasperation "You're the father..."

"Yes..." Said Kaldur flatly

"Well I suppose congratulations are in order but I would of hoped that the two of you would have been more cautious... Still, becoming a grandfather I can hardly complain." He said "What exactly did the Light want with you miss Ervin?"

"It wasn't me... It was the kid... They wanted it. I dunno what they did, it just hurt."

"I will question them." Kaldur declared

"I am not sure that is a very good idea Kaldur." Said Black Manta "They are very... Angry at what you did."

"Well then at least they are prepared."

Kaldur got ready to leave before suddenly stopping in the doorway. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before turning back to look at his father and girlfriend.

"What happened to Roy and Lian?" He asked her

"They were taken too!" Remembered Rocket

"The redhead and kid?" David asked judging by their faces, he guessed he had the right people "They're in cell 42, I'll go and release them. I was wondering who they were..."

"Thank you father." Said Kaldur "I will wait here will Raquel, it would not be prudent to leave her alone."

"Hey! Number one I'm right here and F.Y.I I can take care of myself!"

"Hm..." Black Manta chucked as he walked off "I see why you like her Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur shook his head and returned to Raquel's side. The two chatted for a bit before a few minutes later, David reappeared with a tired looking Roy carrying a curious Lian. Upon, seeing Raquel and Kaldur the little girl leapt out of her father's arms and ran into their embrace. She managed to get a shared hug by both Kaldur and Rocket. Black Manta's son caught his father's surprised look followed up by secret warm smile.

"I knew you'd be safe!" Lian declared

"We are..." Said Rocket "What about you? Are you and your dad ok?"

"Yeah... Daddy hit the man over their on the nose, it was so cool!"

"Yeah sorry about that I thought you were a guard and was planning an escape."

"All is forgiven..." Said Black Manta holding his nose

"We've been captured like in all of those films and daddy kept on hitting the door but nothing happened!"

"Are you planning on making me look like anything other than a bumbling idiot Lian?" Asked Roy

"Well, you didn't get us out of the cell, like you promised!"

"I would of! If that wasn't Black Manta we'd be the ones rescuing you!" Said Roy "Hey Kal! Where are you going? We need to blow this joint!"

"I am going to find out what the Light did to Raquel. Then I am going to get all of us out of here and they will not stop me!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the comments! By the way I did see Salvage! It was great but one word sums it up for me : Lian. By the way I'd like a vote : All in favor of the baby being a boy and those who want a girl (I can't decide)**

**/**

The board of the Light was assembled together in a meeting room. Vandal Savage was rather content with how the experiment had gone, of course only time would tell... The only problem had been Kaldur'ahm interference, it may now be slightly more difficult to retrieve the child and certainly Raquel Ervin. Of course, they could overpower him easily but that would create the problem of where exactly Black Manta and his men's loyalties would then lie. Without a doubt now the boy already knew that the child was his and something told the immortal that he would not be pleased when he discovered just what they had done.

Sure enough, a few moments later the doors opened. Kaldur marched in, seemingly very calm. He stood in the middle of the hall. Looking at the various members of the Light looking at him from their positions around the table.

"We are going to make this simple. I am going to ask questions and you are going to tell the truth." Kaldur declared "What did you do to Raquel?"

"We made a few improvements..." Said Lex Luthor

"Do not mix words! What exactly did you do?" Kaldur raised his voice slightly

"We injected her with several chemical solutions which will act on the child that she carries." Said the Brain

"What effect will that have on the child?" Asked Kaldur

"In theory, prevent diseases, increase mental and physical capacities..."

"You would have the child on steroids before it is even born?" Asked Kaldur angered even further "What of Klairon?"

"Ah... I just made sure the brat and it's mom didn't croak... Oh and I added a little hocus pocus..." Said Klairon stroking Teekle

Kaldur fixed each of the villains around the table with a look of pure hatred. Then rather nonchalantly, he took a few steps forwards and brought his fist down on the oak table shattering it in half. The villains looked unimpressed, Kaldur had just wanted to get their attention and remind them just how powerful he actually was. Lex Luthor looked over to the Atlantean.

"That was an antique..." He said

"You can get another..." Said Kaldur narrowing his eyes "You did all this to the child. Why?"

"Call it an experiment... We hoped to create a new soldier for the light one modified even before it's birth." Said Savage "No illness, intelligence and strength far beyond those of a normal human and indoctrined in the Light's ways from the day it was born."

"Why Raquel's child? Why not have your own?" Asked Kaldur

"Oh, we tried it on others but in all cases both mother and child were too weak to survive the proces."

Kaldur looked at his feet and closed his eyes. He imagined other women in the same pain as Raquel had been, the same pain which would eventually take their lives. He had known that the Light was a force to be reckoned with but he'd never imagined that they would be so cruel as to preform such experiments on a mother and child.

"Then finally, we learned of miss. Ervin's pregnancy... She was carrying the exact thing we'd been waiting for..." Said Savage "A child strong enough to resist the process."

"You- You knew the child was mine..." Kaldur realised before yelling "YOU KNEW!"

He rushed over to Savage and slammed him against the wall. The villain was unsurprised by Kaldur's sudden aggression indeed he had suspected that the father would react like this when he found out. He tried to push the Atlantean back but failed. He'd underestimated the boy's strength, he made a mental note not to do it again. Kaldur's eyes were burning with an intense anger that he'd never seen before.

"I will tare you limb from limb Savage!" Kaldur declared

"You really need to get that temper under control..." Vandal replied

"It is under control..."

"You should be pleased." Said Queen Bee "Your child is going to greatly aid the light in it's plans..."

"I did not give permission for my child to be used and neither did Raquel!"

"Relax... Once the brat's born we'll take it away and you can do whatever you want with the girly!" Said Klairon

As a response, Kaldur dropped Savage who tried to hide his relief and lunged at Klairon. The witch boy managed to get out of the way but he was not the Atlantean's target. Instead he grabbed the cat round the neck hard enough to almost chock it. The animal clawed ferociously at the young man's hand but he was to angry to feel the pain or take notice of the bleeding cuts. Klairon prepared to use his powers to attack but was stopped by Savage.

"Do you really think that you can take on all of us boy?" Asked Savage

"Yes." Kaldur simply replied "You should not of come near my family!"

"Consider yourself fortunate that we did not eliminate your lover from the moment we learned about her." Ra's Al Ghul said "Such relationships are often... Problematic..."

"Indeed, fortunately we saw the potential in your little blunder." Said Queen Bee

"What of us now?" Asked Kaldur "What are you planning?"

"Once your child is born, it shall be taken away from it's mother. You may raise it if you want but under our strict surveillance." Savage declared "And as a reward for all your various services you can keep miss Ervin for... Amusement."

Kaldur clenched his fists in anger. They thought that he wanted that kind of relationship with Raquel? How could they be deluded enough to believe that he would want his child to grown up under their influence? He was ready to fight, he felt his grip tighten around Teekle's neck. Savage frowned.

"I think you'll find that this is the best solution for all of you." He declared "Otherwise we will take the child by force, you will never see it again and as for miss Ervin... Well let's just say she'll be wishing that you had chosen the first option."

There was something about Savage's grin which awoke the same instinct he had initially felt back when he had first leant of Raquel's pregnancy. He was filled with such anger that he could barely control himself. He let out a roar of anger and charged Savage. The man was slightly more prepared this time and succeeded in blocking the fist and swung a blow in return. Kaldur dodged and succeeded in hitting him hard in the jaw.

He was about to do the same when he felt a presence begin to mess around with his mind. He stumbled backwards and managed to glare at Queen Bee, she was stopping him from attacking. He could feel her try to suppress his urge to fight and keep him in check. He had to fight it! He filled his mind with Raquel and thought of nothing else. It was enough to stop her from taking complete control.

Something connected with his eye making him fall backwards. He reacted by using his water bearers to send some water crashing into Queen Bee knocking her back. He stood back up just in time to receive another bashing in the face followed by another. He opened his eyes to see Vandal Savage hitting him as hard as he could in the face. Using some of his old training, Kaldur was able to kick him and put some distance in between them. He drew his swords ready to fight, his eyes surveilled the villains daring them to move.

"Enough Kaldur'ahm! Return to her or else I will have them get the child now and believe me we are capable of growing the child without a mother's womb." Vandal declared wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth

"This is not over..." Declared Kaldur

He turned his back and left the room. Limping slightly due to landing badly on his fin, Kaldur managed his way through the corridors back to his room. As he continued his journey, he felt more and more tired and his limp became more and more pronounced. He must have been hit harder than he had initially thought. Finally he reached his room, only just managing to open the door. He staggered over to the bed where Raquel was looking at him with a worried expression on her face along with Roy, Lian and his father. He collapsed resting his head on the bed.

"Kal!" Yelled Raquel worried

"You've got a concussion!" Said Manta making a quick diagnosis "What did you do?"

"We are leaving, tonight!" Kaldur declared

"Sure..." Said Rocket "How exactly? There are guards everywhere!"

"I have a plan..." Said Kaldur "But... You are not going to like it..."


	12. Chapter 12

Raquel gently stroked Kaldur's head. He was currently sleeping quietly in his bed. Having set in motion his plan which he was yet to tell the others about he had been forced to rest by his father and friends. He had taken quite a beating while battling the Light and needed to recover. She gently placed a wet cloth on his head. The young Atlantean had a cut lip and a black eye but otherwise seemed to of come out ok considering he'd fought some of the most powerful villains in existence. He turned slightly and lifted his hand, which she gently held.

"Raquel..."

The rest she didn't understand as it was fish-garble. She'd often wished that she spoke more languages, especially Atlantean. Kaldur had tried to teach her some words but they'd never really sunk in. She made a note to make sure to learn some once they got through all this. She heard a snore in the corner of the room and turned to look at Roy who was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room with Lian curled up in a ball in his arms.

Black Manta was busy preparing the escape and probably wouldn't be back for a while. She let out a tired yawn and rested her head on Kaldur's chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat quietly, she let out a deep sigh. The Atlantean placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She wasn't sure if he was awake or simply dreaming but she sure needed a cuddle. She lay down next to him, feeling safe in his warm and muscular arms and drifted off into a deep sleep.

/

"Hey..."

Rocket opened her eyes as she heard Kaldur's soft voice waking her up. She looked into his sea eyes and found a familiar warmth inside of them. It was if the teenage Atlantean and fully returned to her and he'd never turned to the Light. Would he stay? She hoped with all of her heart that he would, she couldn't bare to see him change again. They spent a few moments looking into each other's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Rocket

"A lot better. Thank you..." Kaldur explained "My father just came, his men have left on the submarine and soon we should be able to put our escape plan into effect."

"I won't be sorry, once we're out of here."

"We shall be soon enough, you have my word..."

"Kaldur, the Light what were they doing to me and the kid?"

Kaldur seemed to hesitate somewhat and looked away from Raquel. She realised that he didn't want to tell her. She let out a soft sigh and lifted his head, so that he looked her in the eyes. She gave him a warm smile.

"Kal... I need to know..." She told him

"The Light knew about us." He reluctantly let out "They had been trying to create a new soldier as part of the process they injected you with chemicals to effect our child, these 'enhancements' killed many others but not you or your child because..."

"There's some Atlantean blood in it..." Raquel realised, Kaldur nodded

"They would have taken the child from you as soon as it was born to train it to become their new warrior." He let out a deep sigh "I am sorry I was not here to protect you or the child..."

"Hush now... We can't do anything about it... You and I will just have to make sure this kid doesn't see the Light and stays to the shadows..."

Kaldur smiled and nodded. She let him gently place a hand where their baby currently was. That was when she felt it, it felt like something moving inside of her. At first, she passed it off as a side effect of whatever they had been doing to her but then her eyes widened as she realised what it was, she looked to Kaldur with a smile. He looked back up at her smiling also.

"Did you-?"

"Yes... I felt it..."

"First kick..." Said Raquel

"Indeed..."

"Do you think, this kid's gonna have super strength? Cause that might hurt."

"Only time will tell..."

Kaldur chucked and smiled proudly. She should of told him earlier, it was clear that he wanted to be a father. He had brightened up considerably, was laughing and smiling. He already had a certain new form of pride about him, he was proud that he was going to have a decendant and proud of the woman that he loved so much for putting up with all of his faults. Raquel to was proud but she knew there was still a long way to go before junior walked amongst them.

The door opened. Kaldur got up tiredly and sat up to look his father in the face behind him were four of Black Manta's men. Raquel looked on puzzled hadn't Kaldur told her a few moments that there were no more of his father's soldiers inside the Light's base or perhaps she had misunderstood. One of the soldiers approached Roy and Lian and gently woke up the sleeping archer and child. Roy looked slightly startled.

"We're leaving in a few minutes..." Said Black Manta

"Good..." Said Kaldur

"Does the armour fit?" He asked one of the soldiers

"I'd rather be wearing my old costume but this works for me..." Replied the soldier

"I know that voice..." Said Raquel

She narrowed her eyes trying to remember who it was. She was kicking herself for not remembering as she knew it was a voice that she should never forget... The soldier in question turned to face her and removed his helmet. She gasped as she recognised who it was. Kaldur certainly was full of surprises!

Ginger hair, green eyes, freckles... Other than a size boost Wally West hadn't changed that much. The soldier to his right removed her helmet to reveal Artemis, she smiled warmly at Rocket. The soldier facing Lian and Roy took her helmet off and gave them a grin comparable to that of the Cheshire cat.

"Jade!" Yelled Roy surprised

He gave the assassin a warm hug, soon followed up by Lian. Raquel looked at the assembled crowd and glanced around in surprise. The last soldier removed his helmet to reveal a young African-American with messy hair, brown eyes and a warm smile. Rocket hadn't seen him in a while but she recognised this guy as well but what was he doing here.

"Virigil what are you doing here?" Asked Rocket

"I could ask you the same question! All I know is I got a phone call from fish-sticks over here saying you were in trouble and needed help." Explained Static "Next thing I know, his dad's getting us all to dress up as tanks!"

"It is for your own protection!" Said Kaldur "You would not be able to walk around freely within the base as Artemis, Kid Flash and Static."

"Why us?" Asked Artemis "Why not get the league? Or team?"

"Because you are not members of either, they will not be expecting you... Besides the league and team will-"

Kaldur was cut off by the lights suddenly cutting off and red beeping ones appearing in their place. A siren was sounded almost deafening those present. The Atlantean rushed outside as dragged in two Black Manta's soldier suits. He handed one to Roy and the other to Raquel. What was going on? The others quickly put their helmets back on.

"Put the armour on as quickly as possible!" Ordered Kaldur, they began putting on the various parts

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Asked Wally

"The League and the team received an anonymous tip off of the location of the Light's main base approximately four hours ago. They are currently attacking."

"And we are dressing as the bad guys because?" Artemis sounded almost annoyed

"Because in a toss up between being attacked by the League or the Light..." Roy was already in his suit and put his helmet on "I'd choose the League..."

"Our main priority should be getting to the Manta flyer and getting away from here. I believe the league should be able to handle themselves." Said Black Manta senior putting on his helmet in turn "Boy here is your weapon!"

He handed Roy his bow. Kaldur approached his helmet and picked it up underarm. He turned back to Rocket who put her helmet on. She'd never worn a helmet before and spent a few moments trying to get used to seeing through the tainted glass. Everyone else seemed to be looking at her however least of all Kaldur'ahm. Truth be told she was slightly scarred but the idea of getting out of the Light's main base made her forget about that.

"I will by your side..." Assured Kaldur

"What do we do if people start shooting at us?" Asked Wally

"If there are few; we run past them and try to ignore them..." Said Kaldur contemplating his helmet

"And if there are a lot?" Asked Jade

"Then we will fight them..." Declared Kaldur putting on his helmet in turn

"Uh guys what about Lian?"

Kaldur turned around, the red eyes of his helmet almost scarred Rocket. They hadn't thought about what they were going to do with the little girl... As everyone seemed to think for a moment Roy suddenly came up with an idea.

/

A few moments later, the makeshift gang were running through the corridors. Roy was ûshing along a metal crave which contained Lian. It was the only thing they'd been able to think of to hide her. There must have been an explosion somewhere in the base as everything shook. The heroes in disguise stumbled around struggling to stay standing up. Raquel was now unsure who was who, she guessed that the tallest of the Manta men was Roy but after that she wasn't too sure who was in which armour.

She wasn't even all that sure which one was Kaldur and which one was Black Manta. Were it not for the fact that the slightly taller one would occasionally put a hand on her shoulder or give her some words of comfort she would be none the wiser. They continued their run down the corridor before their route was suddenly blocked by some men with Intergang stolen technology.

They looked at Black Manta and ran past ignoring them. Rocket breathed a sigh of relief, they might actually be able to make it out of this in one piece... Then out of nowhere; she was knocked off of her feet. She hit the floor with a thump and saw a red laser beam fly just over where her head had been only a second before. She looked up. One of the Black Manta's was on the floor with Nightwing pinning him down. Roy was on the ground as well. Batgirl and another of the desguised heroes were locked in combat. Batman was busy trying to attack Kaldur.

She realised the problem. All though the simple soldiers of the Light left them alone because they looked like allies. They looked like enemies to the League and team... She saw Kaldur generate a laser pulse aimed at Batman... If she didn't do something both sides where going to tare each other apart!


	13. Chapter 13

Acting quickly Raquel got to her feet and slammed into Kaldur knocking his aim off of target. He missed Batman by a long-shot. It was enough to attract the attention of the Batfamily members. However the person who she guessed to be Cheshire couldn't resist knocking Batgirl off of her feet. Nightwing gripped Manta around the neck stopping him from getting back up.

"Where's Rocket Kaldur!" He demanded

"That is my father Nightwing..." Kaldur informed him

"Where is she! She's been missing for four months and we know you have something to do with her disappearance." Said Batman

"Stop attacking us and I will explain." Said Kaldur

"Seriously... We're on your side..." Said Wally removing his helmet

"KF?"

That was the fighting ended for a brief moment as the disguised heroes removed their helmets. Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl all looked rather confused at the revelation that they'd just attacked their own friends. Wally offered them a sheepish smile, Artemis didn't seem all that bothered, Static looked somewhat awkward, Cheshire was more preoccupied with the container and so was Roy. Nightwing released his grip on Black Manta slightly.

"Explanations! Now!" Demanded Batman

"We are trying to escape..." Explained Kaldur "The Light has been experimenting on Raquel and our child... We are now rogues and have been doing our best to hide ourselves during our escape. I was the one who called you."

"I had guessed as much..." Said Batman "Is all this true?"

"Yep." Replied the rest of the escapees

"Roy what are you doing here?" Asked Nightwing

"Raquel's been staying at my place, I got taken same time as her."

"Cheshire?"

"Family interventions..." Said the assassin "And a bit of boredom."

"Artemis and Kid Flash aren't part of the league or team so that's obvious..." Said Robin "What about you Static?"

"I got a call saying my friend was in trouble... I didn't expect all this..."

"What's in the crate?" Asked Batman

Cheshire and Roy exchanged nervous and uncertain glances. Eventually Jade nodded to Red Arrow who opened the container to reveal Lian sitting down and looking around curiously. The looks of astonishment from the Batfamily was almost enough to make Raquel smile dire circumstances asides. Lian smiled with joy as she saw the other heroes.

"Batman! Cool!" She declared

"Who's this?" Asked Nightwing

"Yeah, I wanted to ask that one too..." Said Artemis

"This is Lian... Our daughter." Said Jade giving her boyfriend and daughter a warm smile

"Your what?" Yelled Artemis surprised "Since when am I an Aunty?"

"Four years, two months and 14 days exactly..." Said Roy

"I thought she was your kid!" Said Wally surprised to Rocket

"How is this my kid?" Asked Rocket "She doesn't look a thing like me!"

"Could we talk later guys?" Asked Virgil "I think the Light might be on to us..."

"Right... Where were you planning to escape to?" Asked Batman

"The Manta-flyer..." Explained Kaldur

"We'll get you that far..." Said Batman

The group started back up running through the corridors as the sirens continued. Raquel was feeling slightly more optimistic about escaping. With Batman and his various sidekicks helping them surely they could get out all right. They finally reached the door to the submarine, it was open. Robin was the first to reach it, he ran straight inside. Then there was a quick yell and then nothing. Everyone stopped dead outside.

There was no sign of Robin. The next thing that Raquel knew Kaldur threw Nightwing to the floor as a laser only just missed his head. Bargirl however wasn't quite so lucky and was hit in the back. She fell to the floor, moments later Robin's body was dropped next to the Batgirl. Vandal Savage and the other members of the Light came out of the submarine. Roy pulled out his bow but noticed that there was a problem... He didn't have a string. The rest of the heroes drew their various weapons. Savage smirked.

"Kid Flash, Artemis, Static... Well Kaldur'ahm you certainly have exceeded yourself." He declared

"Get out of the way Savage!" Ordered Kaldur

"Kaldur'ahm stand down." Requested Black Manta "Allow the light to retrieve Rocket and all will be well..."

"You- You're betraying us..." Realised Kaldur

"Your own son!" Yelled Raquel "You'd put yourself before your son and grandchild?"

"Not myself, the good of the Light... And with it the good of humanity."

"Father... Please do not do this..." Begged Kaldur

"Silence Kaldur'ahm! Surrender and no one need die..." Black Manta watched as nobody backed down

"You chose this path... I choose mine..." Declared Kaldur

Without saying anything else. A small rocket launcher came out of his shoulder and blasted at Savage and the Light. It was swiftly intercepted by some of Klairon's magic. The Witch boy was stuck by a blast from Static. Roy did what he could against Monsieur Mallah but found that Queen Bee was interfearing again. Seeing him in trouble Jade attacked the Queen of Bialya who was forced to defend herself. Kid Flash and Artemis were locked in a battle against Savage.

Kaldur blocked a punch from his father and used the laser's in his helmet. Black Manta however was one step ahead and dodged firing another blast at his son which struck the submarine. Rocket created a bubbled around Manta who not knowing any better began to hit it. She turned just in time to see Lian manage to kick Klairon in the ankle. She smiled, then came the explosion. Everyone was knocked flying at the Manta Flyer blew up apparently somebody must have damaged it during the fight.

Rocket got to her knees just in time to avoid being grabbed by Savage. Kaldur was next to her feet and slammed into the immortal grabbing him around the next and trying as best as he could to keep the villain in place.

"Go!" He ordered "Get to the bioship with Batman! It is the only other way out!"

"What about you?" Asked Raquel

"I will be fine! Please Raquel go!" He yelled fighting off his father

"You heard Kaldur!" Yelled Batman "Move!"

Rocket was reluctant to leave. Kaldur was thrown to the ground by Mr. Mallah and landed next to her. Getting to his feet quickly he pushed her roughly. He'd never hurt her before, not physically... She watched for one more moment as Kaldur fired a laser at Klairon before turning to Nightwing who was carrying Robin over one shoulder and running away. Batman was carrying Batgirl and Lian was holding on as best she could to her father's arms.

Finally, they reached the bioship and ran in. The rest of the team was more than slightly surprised to see so many with Batman. There was an explosion from down the hall. _God please let him be all right..._ Thought Raquel. Nightwing suddenly looked up from the computer on his wrist a look of horror on his face.

"Bats! The base's self destruct system's been initiated!" Nightwing informed them "We've got 39 seconds!"

"We need to go! Now!" Ordered the dark Knight

"Wait! Where's Cheshire?" Asked Roy

Raquel looked around and noticed that the assassin was missing. Too late... The ship's door closed and it flew off so quickly that those standing where knocked over. They raced over the water away from whatever landmass they'd been on as fast as Miss Martian could possibly fly. Then there was a bang. Possibly the loudest Raquel had ever heard followed up by a silence... Then everything shook as the shock-wave caught up with them. Even some who were in the seats fell out.

Suddenly as soon as the hellish experience had started, it ended... Painfully, Rocket picked herself up from the floor. Others around her were doing the same. The Bioship had stopped over the ocean. Rocket raised herself to her feet and limped over to the window. In the distance, where they'd been before now was only fires and a rather large crater in the cliff face. The others soon joined her by the window.

"Kaldur..." Muttered Rocket

There was no way, he could survive something like that... He was gone... Gone... Such an odd concept. The man she loved was no longer with them... Red Arrow placed a hand on her shoulder, she broke down in tears. Roy pulled her in slightly closer. Cheshire and Kaldur'ahm hadn't made it out. Both were dead...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry about being late. My PC broke down... Thanks for all the comments!**_

_**/**_

Rocket was sitting on a deck chair on the beach. She was dozing to the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. The sun was out and still hot despite the fact that it was 8 o'clock in the evening. Still she preferred this warm weather to the rain and clouds. She also enjoyed the calm, asides the waves, there was only the sound of some tropical birds and animals and sometimes her neighbours.

It was getting towards late august had had been five months since her capture. It all seemed like a bad dream to her now... As if it had never happened but in her heart she knew it had : almost being strangled by Savage, the experiment, the battle, the explosion... Everything was real she just chose not to think about it most of the time.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She was unsure why but she just couldn't rest, despite the calm. She couldn't shake off the feeling of nervousness and uncertainty and for some reason she wanted to be left alone. Was this yet another one of the effects of her pregnancy? The child was due in about two weeks and she was already looking forwards to it.

There was a loud splash. Raquel opened her eyes and smiled. Kaldur came out of the sea towards her, the Atlantean had found his swimming trunks and gone for an late evening swim around the same time she'd come down to the beach. He smiled and walked over to her, he'd let his hair grow back to as it had once been when he was a teenager. She watched as he lay down in the sand next to her surveying the waves.

"The water is nice..." He noted "You are sure you do not want to come in for a swim?"

"I'd better not, besides the last time I went in, I almost got eaten by a shark." She reminded him

"He meant no harm..."

"Sure he did..."

Raquel suddenly winced at the feeling of another kick originating from her womb. She was used to it by now but the baby's activities were becoming more and more painful with each passing day, she was willing to bet that the kid had Kaldur's super strength. Realising what was happening to his girlfriend Kaldur put an arm around her shoulders and pulled himself a little closer to her. The pain was only brief but bad enough to knock the wind out of her.

"You are being very brave..." He told her

"Thanks..." She muttered "I don't think we're gonna have to wait much longer..."

"The doctor said two weeks... Are you sure?"

"Call it mother's intuition..."

Kaldur gently placed a hand on Rocket's enlarged stomach, sure enough he could feel movement. He agreed with her it would not be long. They spent a while longer outside watching the sunset. The cool of the night soon settled in. Kaldur got up and smiled to Rocket before without asking permission picking her up in his arms. She was defiantly heavier now that there were two of them.

"What are you doing?" She asked him amused

"You are not yourself. You are with child and I feel like carrying you." He declared

She laughed as Kaldur turned around carrying her effortlessly towards a large, modern bungalo that they called home. The light of the kitchen was still on. They arrived on the patio to see Roy and Jade drinking some wine outside sitting around the round wooden table. They looked over warmly, judging by the late hour Lian would already be in bed.

"We were wondering where you two had gotten off to..." Said Jade

"We were on the beach..." Said Kaldur

"Staying?" Asked Roy

"Sure but not for long... I'm tired" Said Rocket

"I am thirty and shall go and get some refreshments do you want some as well Raquel?"

"The usual please Kal."

The Atlantean smiled and left Raquel with his two other friends. Their new house was located at the foot of a small rocky cliff, it was a modern and luxurious building that all five of them currently called home. He arrived in the large kitchen and opened the fridge. He picked up a jug full of a drink that Jade had made for Raquel apparently to help her through her pregnancy, he personally found it revolting as did Roy but Rocket seemed to like it. He grabbed himself a bottle of bier and went back outside.

He handed his girlfriend a glass and whatever her drink was. Kaldur took a few swigs of bier before noticing that Raquel was starring at him. He gave her an amused smile.

"What?" He asked her

"You drink?" She sounded surprised

"Indeed, you were not aware?"

"The things you learn..." She looked off into the distance "Say when are you two going to tell us how you got off of that island?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Declared Jade with a smile "What I can say is that it involved quick thinking, a lot of skill, some luck, a 50 mile swim and 12 sharks."

"Interesting..." Said Roy "Well at least we all came off on top. I mean who else lives here?"

"When Batman said we were going into hiding I thought we were going to be locked in a shed in Alaska and forgotten about not given our own island!" Said Rocket

The two couples spent half an hour talking, listening to the sounds of the small jungle on the cliffs behind the house. The only problem about living here were the creepy crawlies and snakes. Rocket could still remember the time she'd awoken to find Roy and Kaldur standing on the table while Jade chased after a rather large python with a katana... The hero yawned.

"I'm off to bed..." She announced "Goodnight."

"I too shall retire." Kaldur said

"Goodnight." Said Jade and Roy

Kaldur and Raquel headed to their bedroom. As they passed by they opened the door to Lian's room just to make sure that she was still sleeping and all was well. Sure enough the little girl was fast asleep; curled up in a little ball and sucking her thumb. The adults smiled before returning to their room. Raquel changed into her pyjamas while Kaldur got the fan up and running. She left to brush her teeth while the Atlantean repeatedly smashed the fan with his fist.

By the time Raquel returned he had been able to fix the machine. Another problem with living in the tropical part of the pacific was the heat! Even in winter it was warm. Kaldur smiled to Raquel and changed into his pyjamas as well before going to brush his teeth. By the time he made it back Rocket was fast asleep. He smiled warmly and kissed her on the temple before turning out the lights and going to bed.

/

"Kaldur."

It usually took a lot to wake up the slumbering Atlantean but that night it was just one word. His name. It was spoken so softly and silently that he barely heard it, still his eyes snapped open and he lifted himself to look at Raquel lying next to him. The moonlight coming in the blinds shawn enough light for him to see that she was unusually pale.

"Kaldur something's wrong..." She muttered

"I would say that you have just gone into labour." He declared judging by the wet state of the bed "ROY! JADE!"

He jumped out of bed and put on the lights. Apparently her water had just broke but she didn't look quite right. Granted he'd never seen a woman in the process of giving birth; perhaps Cheshire knew a little more. Sure enough the assassin appeared a few moments later, half asleep with her husband came to her side.

"Already?" Asked Roy "Isn't this a little early?"

"Two weeks..." Declared Kaldur, Jade went over to Raquel's side

"Are you feeling ok?" Asked the assassin

"No..." Rocket said weakly

"Call the league! Tell them to bring medical supplies! I don't want to wish Zeta beaming her like this!" Said Jade to the boys suddenly sounding urgent

"Is there a problem?" Asked Kaldur

"She shouldn't be bleeding..." Said Cheshire

/

About half an hour later, Black Canary, Icon, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Batman and Zatanna had turned up. Looks of concern were etched on each of their faces. Kaldur was pacing up and down outside of the room where Rocket was. Lian was asleep in her father's arms. Black Canary and Miss Martian came out of the room looking grave. Kaldur rushed over to them.

"What is happening?" He asked

"She's not doing too good..." Said Black Canary

"Is the child?.." Kaldur dreaded the thought

"The child's fine Kaldur... I can feel it's brainwaves perfectly..." Miss Martian told him "But Rocket... She's human, her body's not built to handle an Atlantean especially not after everything that the Light did."

"What does that mean?" Asked Kaldur

"Kaldur... At the moment, the kid's going to make it but Raquel..."

"No!" Kaldur ignored them

He marched into the room, where Rocket was currently on fluids and the frailest he'd ever seen her. She groaned in pain and turned to look at him, a faint smile graced her agonised face. He returned one to her and knelt down by her bed. He took her hand in both of his. Jade looked at them with sorry eyes.

"I am going to be gone for a few minutes..." Kaldur told her "Hold on..."

"Where are you going?" Asked Black Canary

"To Atlantis, I shall seek Queen Mera's help. She may be the only one who can help..."

"Kaldur! Are you insane?" Asked Nightwing "Aquaman might of forgiven you but you're still target number 1 in Atlantis! You'll be killed on sight!"

"Let them try... I will return as soon as possible." Kaldur declared

"Please Kaldur don't..." Managed Rocket "If I go... The baby needs one of us..."

"Do not talk like that!" The Atlantean commanded "You wait for a little longer then I shall return with help..."

"Promise you'll come back this time!" Asked Raquel

"I swear I will..." Declared the Atlantean

With that he ran out of the room and headed towards the Zeta platform that was in their house. He set the coordinates from Posidonis and teleported away.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaldur hadn't been back in the capital since he had learned of his parents executions by Orms orders... Actually that wasn't strictly speaking true... He had attacked this place several times with his father. Sometimes causing more damage than others. One thing he had learnt was how to swim around undetected and unnoticed. As he headed towards the palace he made sure to keep his head down and not draw any attention to himself. He swam along like any other Atlantean did, through the streets.

Eventually he arrived at the foot of the palace. This was where it would become more dangerous. Once, he could of simply walked in now he would have to sneak in. Did he have time? No... There was only one way he was going to be able to make it there in time and that was by taking a huge gamble. Leaving his place in the shadows the traitor swam straight up to a guard who looked at him with a mix of fear and shock.

"I am Kaldur'ahm. The son of Black Manta and an old agent of the Light." He declared "I am here to surrender."

/

Queen Mera was looking at her six year old son. The boy, Arthur, had his father's hair but his mother's eyes. He was busy playing around with some simple magic. The doors to the royal chamber were suddenly flung open. At least ten guards came in. The Royals all looked over in surprise and curiosity. The biggest shock was yet to come. Two guards appeared dragging a handcuffed Kaldur'ahm.

They through him to the ground. He attempted to lift himself back to his feet but was quickly knocked back down by a guard who kicked him in the back The others pointed their spears into the back making sure not to allow him a chance to get to his feet. It was obvious to all those present that the guards were terrified of their prisoner despite the chains.

Tula who had been visiting took several steps back, her old friend had severely injured her several years earlier. Garth's eyes narrowed and he held his girlfriend's hand. Orin looked on with wide eyes as did Mera. Orm watched somewhat distantly. Mera quickly headed over to her young son and picked him up.

"Kaldur'ahm what are you doing here?" Asked Orin

"He swam up the gates and surrendered you majesty." Said one of the guards "Then he begged audience."

"Should we dispatch him now?" Asked another guard

"No... Let him talk." Instructed Mera

"But Mera he is a traitor and an enemy of all Atlanteans protocol dictates that they are to be dealt with with maximum prejudice." Reasonned Orin

"All the same... Speak Kaldur'ahm." Declared Orin

"I do not come for myself but on behalf of the woman I love..." Kaldur declared

Queen Mera raised an eyebrow, her husband had told her of this Rocket and the trouble that she had gotten into with the Light. She was a surface dweller and a member of the League. She must also of known that Kaldur wasn't exactly the person of the week in Atlantis at the moment. So why send him?

"She is with child and had recently gone into labour." Kaldur continued "But... The child is mine, therefore part Atlantean... Giving birth to it is killing her and she has not much time left... I need your help your magesty."

"You cannot just return here and issue demands boy!" Declared Orm "The girl is your problem! Mera where are you going?"

The queen was already swimming off. She turned around to listen to her brother in law.

"Guards release Kaldur'ahm. I will get some medicine that may be of help to your partner."

"Mera!" Orm shouted outraged

"Kaldur'ahm may of done much wrong in his life... I believe he knowns this and he deserves to suffer for it but not even Neptune himself could convince me to allow an innocent woman and child to suffer!" Mera declared

"Guards be gone!" Ordered Aquaman "You too brother..."

The guards and Orm reluctantly left. Leaving Kaldur alone with the king, Tempest, Tula and Lagoon Boy. The traitor slowly raised himself to his feet. He had expected some rough treatement from the guards yet it was a pleasant surprise to still be alive... For the moment, at least... Orin sat on his throne and let out a deep and regretful sigh.

"You realise of course Kaldur'ahm that since you have returned I can no longer pretend that I know not of your whereabouts... The people will want you to pay for your crimes."

"I am aware..." Said Kaldur'ahm blankly "But I shall attempt no resistance you have my word..."

"You really do love her, do you not?" Said the king to his ex-subject

"Your majesty without Raquel, I would have died long ago..."

Mera reappeared a moment later holding a small atlantean bag. She nodded and they headed over to the nearest Zeta-beam portal. A moment later, the queen and Kaldur were back at the island. Nightwing was waiting for them concern and a grave expression etched on his face but he seemed somewhat relieved to see his friend alive.

"She's not doing very well..." Said Nightwing

"Let me see her!" Said Mera

Mera followed Kaldur and Nightwing to the room where Rocket currently was. She'd grown ever paler since Kaldur had left, he quickly ran over to her side and placed a hand on her head. She was burning up. Still she managed to smile to him, he returned the smile. The queen was already busy examining Raquel.

"You kept your promise..." Managed Raquel

"I told you I would..." Kaldur said gently stroking her hair "How are you feeling."

"Like you know what..."

"The is Queen Mera of Atlantis..." Said Kaldur "She has come to help."

"Nice to meet you..." Said Rocket

"Indeed. Raquel you are bleeding heavily internally..."

"Can you do anything?" Asked Kaldur

"I believe so... Eat this, it will help with the pain."

She handed Kaldur a piece of some kind seaweed to give to Raquel. She looked at it with disgust but to her credit ate it. Mera's tattoos became visible as she began to use her powers. Kaldur pronounced a silent prayer in Atlantean and held his girlfriend close to him muttering words of reassurance which he was unsure had any effect.

/

Lian sat on her father's lap, looking at the various heroes. She had always wanted to meet a lot of them but for some reason today they all seemed really gloomy almost sad. She was sure it had something to do with aunty Raquel but neither one of her parents would tell her what was going on. It annoyed her when the grown ups judged that there were things she'd better not know. Who were they to judge?

Her head turned as the teleporter flashed one more time. This time it was Aquaman who stepped through holding onto his hand was a little blonde boy with blue eyes. Lian jumped out of his father's arms and rushed over to the other kid. Perhaps they could be playmates.

"Hi! I'm Lian... What's your name?" She asked

"Arthur..." Replied the boy after some fish talk

"Are you a fish too?"

Aquaman left his son with the younger Lian and approached the other members of the League. Red Arrow kept a warm eye on both children. He noticed as both of them started to play fight but turned his attention back towards Orin. Despite his close friendship with Kaldur, he hadn't ever warmed up to the bigger fish and he got the feeling that it was pretty much mutual. There was a thump and Arthur junior was knocked to the floor. Red Arrow smirked.

"My kid's tougher than yours..." He told the king with a smile

"Guys!" Said Jade

/

"Congratulations Kaldur'ahm you have a healthy male heir." Said Mera

Words couldn't describe what Kaldur felt as he picked up the small child in the bundle of blankets. The child had dark skin, silver eyes so very similar to his own. He was too young to be able to tell what coloured hair he had. Barely a minute old, the child was waling; unhappy at being brought so roughly into the world.

Kaldur gently carried the boy back to his mother, so that she could have a look at him. Despite all the odds Raquel had survived and was slowly recovering, thanks in no small part to Mera's magic.

She smiled weakly seeing the baby boy. The baby slowly lifted a little hand, Kaldur then spotted something strange; the baby had tattoos very similar to his own but his had been given to him at

the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis; no body was born with them... Unless it was because of Klairon's meddling.

The child began to quieten down somewhat when he was handed to Raquel who gently nursed him in her arms. It seemed somewhat unreal to Kaldur. Such a small child, no bigger than the distance from his fist to his elbow had somehow come to be... He looked over to Queen Mera his eyes full of joy and happiness.

"Thank you..." He muttered

"It is nothing... What are you going to name him?"

"Amistad..." Replied Rocket

"A good name..."

"I'll take on both of you!"Yelled Lian

"This child of yours Red Arrow, she is worse than you!" Declared Aquaman

The group turned as those who had been waiting outside slowly came in to see the young baby. Roy was carrying his young daughter over his shoulder as she tried to fight both Aquaman and his now crying young son. Her aggression stopped however as she noticed the little baby. She hoped down from her father's shoulder and rushed over to have a look. Her little dark blue eyes widened at the sight of the child who starred back her and blew a few bubbles. Lian laughed.

"He's kinda cute... Can we keep him?" She asked her mother

"Yes, Lian... Yes we are..." Said Kaldur glancing down proudly at the baby

/

"How do you fill out this thing bats?" Asked Nightwing "I mean I can't put down place of birth : Secret island! And Kaldur's a wanted criminal!"

"Let me see..." Said Batman

Batman and his ex-sidekick were busy filling out Amistad's birth certificate. A few hours had passed since the child's birth and Raquel had already regained a fair amount of strength now she was mainly tired. The baby was sleeping quietly in her arms. Kaldur handed queen Mera and Aquaman a glass of cold water.

"Thank you your majesties..." Kaldur said honestly "I do not know what we would of done without you."

"Think nothing of it Kaldur'ahm..." Said Aquaman

"Done!" Declared Nightwing "Amistad Ervin was officially born in Gotham!"

"Thank you!" Said Rocket

Suddenly the Zeta-beam teleporter started up. Everyone turned around in surprise, they weren't expecting any visitors... Prince Orm stepped through with another ten Atlantean guards. They approached Kaldur who closed his eyes but remained passive.

"Kaldur'ahm you are sentenced to death for treason and multiple attacks on Atlantis." Said the prince "This was decided by the high court..."

"What?" Raquel yelled shocked

"He has my amnesty..." Said Orin

"In that case you are sentenced to life's imprisonment." Said Orin "It is the will of the counsel and the people that this boy is punished brother, there can be no other solution... Or are we to forgive all murderers..."

"I give him a reprieve." Declared Aquaman

"The longest a traitor can have is one year!" Said Orm "Why wait?"

"Because it will give him one year more with his child... Now go!"

Kaldur had watched the scene with the others with a mix of sorrow and regretfulness. Upset by all the noise the child began to cry once more. Raquel gently rocked Amistad in her arms trying to send him back to sleep. Kaldur slowly approached and placed a hand gently on his son's head. The baby slowly hushed quiet.

"I am sorry Kaldur'ahm... I can do no more..." Said Aquaman

"You have already done more than enough..." Said Kaldur'ahm "You have saved Raquel and given me some time with my child... I am forever in your debt and I apologize for all the pain that I have caused..."

"What are you going to do Kal..."

"Stay... I have one year before my imprisonnement I will stay with you and our child... If you will so permit it."

"Of course..."

/

Kaldur lay awake listening to the quiet breathing of Raquel and Amistad who was in a cot by the side of the bed. Raquel had an outstretched arm and the child was holding on to her finger. The Atlantean gently brushed some of the girl's hair out of her face and kissed her on the neck. How would one year ever be enough? One life certainly wouldn't be...


	16. Chapter 16

5.37am... A baby's cry rung out through the household. The third that night... Kaldur let out a deep sigh and lifted himself to look at his son lying in the cot. He let out a yawn and slipped out of bed walking over and picking the child up. Raquel began to stir but he gently pushed her back down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You need rest, I will deal with him..." Declared the Atlantean

He picked up the crying baby and held him gently in his arms. Rocking him slightly to try and insure that the child stayed quiet. He had discovered that one of the things about being a parent was that his child had absolutely no concept of 'sleep' or 'a good time' if he wanted something, Amistad yelled and cried as loud as his little lungs would permit and wake up his parents. Judging by the stink, Kaldur was pretty sure he knew what the matter was.

He gently placed his son on the changing table and undid the diaper. Sure enough a horrible stink arose making the atlantean wrinkle his nose in disgust. He carried the stink over to a bin and dumped it. He came back over to his son with a fresh diaper.

"Perhaps the Light wanted you for your potential as a biological weapon..." Muttered Kaldur

He finished putting on the new diaper. His little son looked up at him and giggled lifting up his hands signalling that he wanted to be picked up. Kaldur smiled warmly and lifted him up. Amistad tried to climb over his father's shoulder, the Atlantean made sure to keep a strong grip on the curious one year old. He looked around the living room, it had been his birthday today... One year old, it was hard to believe...

The little baby, still giggling, stuck one of his little fists in the Atlantean's gills. Kaldur sneezed and coughed reacting to the child's action. Scarred the baby pulled his hand out and began screaming again. Kaldur let out a sigh and began rocking his child again to no avail. He continued crying. The father softly hushed his child but to no avail.

"Amistad, I am sorry... Quiet now..." He muttered, more crying, Kaldur let out a sigh "Στα χέρια του έναν άγγελο, να πετάξεις από εδώ Από αυτό το σκοτεινό, κρύο δωμάτιο ξενοδοχείου, και τηναπεραντοσύνη που φοβούνται Μπορείτε τραβιούνται από τα συντρίμμια του βωβού ονειροπόλησησας. Είσαι στην αγκαλιά του έναν άγγελο? Μπορεί να βρείτε κάποια άνεσηεδώ"

Kaldur's soft voice carried through the house. It was a song in his home tongue that his mother had sung to him many times when he was a boy. The goldfish in the tank began to jump out of the water and swim around excitedly. The baby stopped it's crying and slowly drifted off into a sleep. Kaldur approached the closed glass doors and looked out over the sea, it would be daylight soon... The sound of soft feet behind him attracted his attention, he turned to see Raquel.

"I've never heard you sing..." She told him

"It is a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a boy..." He said "When I cried."

"I bet that wasn't a lot..."

"Believe it or not... I was quite the 'cry baby' when I was younger... Up until the age of 14 when I was put into military service... Once you joined there crying was highly... Discouraged..."

"I can imagine..."

Raquel approached and gently stroked her son's short brown hair similar to her own. She smiled warmly and looked out over the sea. Something stirred in the water, Kaldur narrowed his eyes as Orm and several Atlantean soldiers arrived. He let out a sorry sigh. One year to the day... Raquel gently held his arm.

"No..." She muttered

"It is time." Kaldur declared

"You sure you can't kick their butts?"

"And risk a full scale attack on the island? No... Besides, I have done much wrong Raquel, it is about time I paid for it."

"But what about Amistad?"

"He has you, Lian, Jade and Roy... Besides it is like you always said : At least this way he will not grow up with a murderer for a father."

"Kaldur! I didn't mean-" He silenced her by putting a finger over her lips

"Hush now..." He instructed her

Orm and his soldiers came in the front door and stood waiting impatiently. Their guns were pointing at the couple just in case Kaldur'ahm tried somehow to escape or attack. He did not. Instead the father stood passively holding his young son. Orm pulled a parchment out of his pocket and began to read from it :

"Kaldur'ahm son of Sha'lain'a and Black Manta, you are here by sentenced to life's imprisonment for your many and terrible crimes against Atlantis..."

"Hang on uncle Kal! I'm coming!"

Lain rushed out of one of the doors armed with her toy bow and arrow set. She fired one which hit Orm straight in the middle of his head. The prince struggled with the sucker trying to remove the toy arrow but failing. Lian bravely put herself between Raquel and her family and the currently baffled atlanteans.

"Lian!" Said Kaldur surprised

"I won't let them take you uncle Kal! I stayed up all night waiting for them!" Announced the little girl

"Very brave on your part Lian..." Said Kaldur warmly "But I have no choice..."

"Sure you do I'll take the big one you get the other two and aunty Raquel can deal with the last ones..."

"Lian... It is ok, I have done much wrong and you know what happens to people who do that..."

"They go to jail... But why? I want you to stay! You're my uncle Kal!"

"I know Lian..."

"Can we please stop wasting time?" Asked Orm

"I will say farewell to my family!"Declared Kaldur

It wasn't a request, it was a statement of fact and one that Orm wasn't too willing to try and contradict. Kaldur gently passed his son to his girlfriend who held him close, the baby woke up and looked at his father and the visitors with wide eyes. Kaldur smiled at the little boy.

"Amistad, my son, you are to grow up big and strong and be good for your mother and the rest of our family..." He told the baby "If I hear that you have turned I will return to give you a row..."

"I hope you're listening to your daddy..." Muttered Raquel sadly to Amistad

"Lian, I have a very important job for you..." Kaldur said to the young girl "You are to look after everyone ok? Your mother, father, Raquel and Amistad... Promise?"

"I promise..."

Kaldur smiled down at the little girl and turned to Raquel. She smiled back up and him warmly but with sadness. Orm cleared his throat impatiently getting a glare from Black Manta's son who turned back to his girlfriend. He had so much to say but so little time... He could of spent all of eternity starring into her beautiful brown eyes...

"Live a good life..." He told her

With that he bent over and kissed her on the forehead before taking a deep breath and turning to Orm. The guards held out a pair of heavy duty handcuffs, he made no attempt to resist. The prince still had Lian's arrow stuck on his head making for a very comical appearance. Slowly the guards began to lead Kaldur'ahm away. Orm however remained and patted Amistad on his head.

"A child with such potential..." He noted

"Don't you touch him!" Yelled Rocket

She gave the prince a cold glare and narrowed her eyes. Her maternal instinct told her that this man was dangerous, that he meant harm for Amistad... Orm looked like he might be about to hit her, as ready as she was to fight him she was grateful when Kaldur although handcuffed stopped dead and gave the other Atlantean a warning sound. Knowing he didn't stand a chance Orm stood down.

Raquel carrying her son followed the Atlanteans to the patio with Lian just next to her. They slowy went deeper and deeper into the sea. Kaldur glanced back one last time over his shoulder and offered her a sad smile, then he dove into the sea like a dolphin and disappeared. Amistad began to cry... She gently nursed him and tried to console him but to no avail. She wondered if he'd just understood...

"It's ok..." She muttered

/

Prince Orm had just finished locking Kaldur'ahm in his cell. To his credit, the prisoner hadn't put up any resistance even when some of the angry crowd and started to throw various items at him or insult him of every name imaginable. It had eventually taken the interference of king Orin, queen Mera, Tempest, Tula and Lagoon boy before the crowd had departed.

Now the prince swum through the seas far away from the large city, leaving the prisoner alone in solitary confinement. He continued swimming, until he reached a large black submarine which he boarded. Inside the members of the Light were waiting patiently. Vandal Savage offered him a cold smile.

"Is it done?" He asked

"Yes... Kaldur'ahm is locked away and the prison cook's brother was wounded during one of the attacks he is willing to aid us." Said Ocean Master pulling out a small bottle

"Good. We cannot risk Kaldur'ahm interfering..." Said the Brain

"How long will this take to kill him?"

"My son is strong but if given to him on a regular basis, he should be dead within 3 years." Declared Black Manta

"So long?" Asked Orm surprised

"If a young healthy and strong man suddenly flops dead in his cell the League will know something is up..." Stated Queen Bee "We need to do this descrietely."

"Indeed... Kaldur'ahm and will learn that Light always gets what it wants..." Declared Vandal Savage


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note : Thanks for all the comments! I think Kaldur just sings the lyrics of a song that I was listening to at the time and put into a translator... Final chapter, soon!**_

/2/2/2/2/

Kaldur'ahm starred down at the piece of paper in his webbed hands. A warm smile graced his face. The drawing was simple, two people a young woman with the word 'mommy' written in purple next to it and a little boy with 'me' next to it. They were holding hands in front of a simple square house it had been coloured in with crayons of various colours. The Atlantean slowly passed his thumb over the boy's head and stroked it.

He looked up as someone entered the room. It was king Orin and queen Mera. He paid little attention to them and looked back down at the picture. The two guards next to the prisoner were holding their spears tightly. Kaldur had always been kept under maximum security, which why both his hands were currently shackled in place to the table so he could not move them. The king and queen sat down and looked at the young man sitting in front of them.

"Kaldur'ahm?" Asked Aquaman

"Greetings your majesties..." Said Kaldur still not lifting his gaze from the picture

"News from the surface world?" Questioned Mera

"Raquel has sent me a picture that my son drew." Kaldur said holding it out to them with the tips of his fingers

"Quite the young artist..." Declared the queen with a smile

"Indeed... It is hard for me to imagine that he is now writing and drawing..." Admitted the father "When I last saw him he could barely walk..."

"They grow up quickly..." Said Orin thinking of his own boy "And what of you Kaldur'ahm? How are you feeling of late?"

The Atlantean coughed. It was one from the lungs, coupled with a wheeze. The royals had noticed the state of his health slowly degrading since he had first arrived in the prison. He was now far thinner and weaker looking than he ever had been. He was pale and his eyes were permanently tired. The doctors had said that it was simply a mix of the conditions of the prison and depression which were causing it, Orin and Mera however had trouble believing it. He coughed some more.

"You seem ill..." Mera pressed him

"Indeed... This is not new however with every passing day I grow weaker and more and more tired." Admitted the Atlantean

"What do the doctors say?" Asked Orin

"That it will pass..." Kaldur said "I am not convinced... I wish to-"

The prisoner was forced to stop speaking when a violent coughing fit. The royals waited for a few moments for it to end but it did not. He simply couldn't stop. After half a minute, Mera slowly got up and patted him on the back but to no avail. A slightly stronger cough brought up some blood, Orin rose to his feet and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. The king turned to one of the guards.

"Call for the doctor!" Ordered Orin

"The doctor has seen him many times your majesty." One of the guards informed the king "He cannot find the problem..."

"You mean this has happened before?" Asked Mera

"He has an attack a day, often more, your majesty..." Replied the second guard "They usually pass within a few moments..."

"Why have I been not been told of this?" Asked Orin

"We did not see the need... After all he is just a prisoner."

"Release him from his chains!" Commanded the king

The guards did just that allowed the still coughing man to slump a little lower on the table. Blood was slowly oozing out of his nose, mouth and gills. Orin looked at his ex-sidekick and quickly slung him over his shoulder. Despite the looks of dismay from both guards, the king carried the prisoner back through the jail to his cell. There he gently placed him on his bed, Mera ran over and placed a blanket on the Atlantean. He felt his forehead and temperature.

"He is feverish..." She told her husband "Kaldur'ahm can you hear me?"

"Raquel..." He muttered weakly

"Call for our personal physician! Now!" Ordered Orin to one of the guards who had just joined them

The guard sped off. Half an hour later, the atlantean doctor was examining the ill man. Orin, Mera and even Garth, Tula and Lagoon boy had come to see Kaldur. His breathing was laboured apart from when it was occasionally interrupted by a series of painful coughs. The doctor turned away and shook his head sorrowfully.

"His heart and liver are failing and his lungs are filling themselves with blood..." The doctor told them "If he has any family remaining I would advise contacting them..."

"Kaldur'ahm be patient, we will contact Rocket and your son." Orin promised

"Please... My son..."

The Atlantean continued muttering incoherently. Those watching quickly rushed to go and inform Raquel and Amistad about his condition.

/2/2/2/2/

Ocean Master stood in the submarine, in front of the Light with a smile on his face. The various other members stood their their expressions undecipherable. He had waited so long for the news that he had just received and now he was holding in his left hand the bottle which would enable him to finally achieve one of his goals.

"My sources have just confirmed : Kaldur'ahm is near death." Orm declared

"Finally!" Said Klairon "I was beginning to think I was going to have to kill him myself!"

"This is indeed good news..." Said Ra's Al Ghul

"Give him the remainder of the poison." Instructed Vandal Savage "There is still left enough to kill five grown men in a matter of minutes."

"Believe me, it shall be a pleasure." Declared Orm "Kaldur'ahm has been a thorn in our sides for far too long."

With that the villain turned and left Black Manta's sub, intent on ending on of his biggest single nuisances once and for all. Vandal Savage turned to face Black Manta, over the years, he had still proven loyal despite the fact that his son and his girlfriend were both currently against the light.

"Tell me David... Will you be sorry when your son lies dead?" Asked Savage

"No... Not at all..."

/2/2/2/2/

"Kaldur... Kaldur... Open your eyes..."

The Atlantean obeyed the angelic voice without knowing why, as if under some kind of trance. The light was blinding and caused him to blink several times. He lifted his hand to shade his eyes. He realised he was lying on the sand on a beach... His eyes grew used to the light, he realised he was starring into the beautiful dark eyes of Raquel Ervin, she hadn't aged a day and seemed more beautiful than ever. She smiled at him and everything was well.

"Oh Raquel..." He almost sobbed kissing her on the lips

"Daddy!"

Kaldur's head snapped around and he picked himself up so that he was sitting just in time for a little boy to throw himself into his chest and wrap his arms around him. The child had short black hair and silver eyes. The Atlantean recognised the child instantly, it had been five years but he knew who it was. The father tightened his embrace.

"Amistad..." Said Kaldur "My son..."

"Yes daddy?" Asked the boy looking up confused "What is it?"

"Nothing... You are just... So beautiful, both of you..."

He gave both a large hug, pulling them in as close as he could, so he could feel the warmth of their bodies against his own. Tears of joy trickled down his cheeks. Then a gentle and familiar hand wiped away his tears. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his mother, Sha'lain'a more beautiful than he could ever remember her being. His father, Calvin Durham was there too stronger and prouder. Kaldur accepted a hug from them too.

Kaldur looked, walking down the beach towards them were coming Lian, Roy and Jade were coming. Behind them was Nightwing and the rest of the team were joining them. He couldn't understand why but he felt unnaturally happy. He felt Amistad's little hand tighten around his own. He turned around to look at the boy and that's when everything changed.

Everything became darker as if it were a storm. He looked around the beach was wrecked and everyone had disappeared. The Atlantean jumped to his feet and looked around him. Where was Amistad? Where was Raquel? He suddenly saw Rocket, she was lying down on the sand looking at the sky.

He rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. There was a hole in her chest, where a bullet had pierced her heart. Kaldur looked at the dead body with disbelief. No... She couldn't be dead... This was a ruse. She was too strong to be dead! Yet here she was, the spark of life had left her...

"Daddy!"

Kaldur turned to see someone dragging off Amistad. No! That was one step too far. Kaldur ran faster than he ever had before, whoever was trying to take Amistad was trying to drag him into the sea. The boy's father leapt in but was knocked backwards by a fist connecting with his chin. He looked up to see Black Manta.

"You cannot stop the light Kaldur... We are going to get what is ours!" Declared the man

"Daddy!" Yelled Amistad just before he was dragged into the water

"No! Amistad!"

/2/2/2/2/

Ocean Master stepped into Kaldur'ahm's cell. The man looked already for the most part dead... He opened the bottle of poison and prepared to empty it down Black Manta's son's throat. Too long he had waited for this moment... The moment when Aqualad would lie cold and dead for good. He was almost there. The man's eyes snapped open.

Before the villain could react, Kaldur'ahm jumped up and had him in a headlock. He lifted the villain's head and pried the bottle out of his hand. Not giving the other man time to react or even think, he forced it into Orm's mouth and made sure drank some. The prince almost instantly collapsed on the floor in agony. Kaldur looked down for a moment before picking up a small beeping communicator.

"Savage..." Kaldur growled

"Kaldur'ahm... What an unpleasant surprise..." Said the voice on the other end "Might I ask what happened to Ocean Master."

"It would seem that the content of that bottle had some... Undesirable effects on him..." Said Kaldur looking at the man currently suffering a seizure on the floor

"Regrettable..." Sighed Savage

"I will not let you..." Kaldur declared

"You won't let us what?"

"Take Amistad..."

"Is that his name? Amistad? Well now Kaldur'ahm, I think you won't have much of a say in the matter!"

"Mark my words Savage! I am coming for you! And I will not rest until every single member of the Light lies dead and my son is safe!"

Kaldur cut off communications and turned to Ocean Master, he removed the villain's mask to see Orm... Why was he not surprised. Without another word he left the cell and headed for freedom and the ocean. He knew what he had to do to protect his son and the rest of his family... His near death experience had shown him that much... He wouldn't let the light get their hands on Amistad!


	18. Epilogue

_My dearest Raquel_

_I write to you now to inform you that I will no longer be in the Atlantean prison. Indeed I have discovered that the Light wishes me dead, as such I shall not risk captivity but I have decided to take the fight to the Light. As such I am afraid that I may not be able to see you or Amistad for quite some time... It is regrettable but it may be the only way for me to keep both of you safe. _

_I will be thinking of you every moment of every day and I hope that we will all some day meet again... I am sorry that I could not be there. _

_Sincerely Kaldur'ahm_

Raquel read the note that had been left for her. She hadn't seen or herd Kaldur since She let out a deep and sorrowful sigh. Some days it seemed like she'd never even known him... Even the League wasn't too sure where he was, they'd heard whispers and the Brain had been found dead. Several other people known to be working for the Light had been handed in to the authorities.

Rocket turned as the door to her room was opened. She quickly hid the note in a small box on her table. Behind her was Cheshire, a bemused smile on her face. Rocket smiled in greeting. It was 7.15 in the morning but all the adults were up and active.

"Morning Jade." Said Rocket

"Hi. Just thought I'd tell you the kids have legged it again."

"Urgh! Today of all days! I'll go and get them." Sighed Rocket

She went outside and looked around the island. She already knew where they'd be... Using her powers she began to fly towards their favourite hiding place.

2/2/2/2/2/2

Amistad Ervin lay face down floating on the water, looking down at the sea life bellow him. He contemplated each of the aquatic creatures, from the fish to the mosques. At nearly 16, Amistad was a tall, muscular teen. He had silver eyes that seemed very similar to him for some reason that he couldn't place. The boy had short black hair that stuck on end no matter what he tried and high cheek bones. The teen dove under the water.

He didn't need to hold his breath, as soon as he went under the water, his neck would open up and reveal a set of large gills enabling him to breathe under water. His hands and feet were webbed and he had long fins on each of his legs. He wasn't sure why but he always felt at home in the water. It didn't matter how deep or cold the sea was, he loved to be in it. The teen came back up to the surface after a moment.

"Hey Ami!" A voice called him "Come see what I found!"

Amistad turned around to look at a young woman. She had long flowing black hair, deep blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was a tall and slender person. The younger teen swam over to his friend, she was a fair bit older than him but that didn't stop them from sharing a close bond. He smiled at the young woman who showed him a strange piece of machinery. They often found them around the island but could never figure out what they were.

"Cool find Li." He said in his usual deep voice but with hints of his mother's accent

"Hey, weren't you going to show me what you've been practising?" Asked Lian Harper

"You wanna see?" He asked her

"Sure!"

"Ok then... This is gonna blow your mind!"

The young aquatic teen dove down under the water to the very bottom of the sea floor which was about 5 meters down. He crouched down on the sand bellow and looked up to see the sun and Lian currently looking down at him. Then he kicked up and swam as fast as he could. The strange tattoos on his body lit up in a dark red light as he propelled himself ever faster. Then, he was out of the water and flying at incredible speed out of the water. His belt lit up with light as he preformed a triple looping in the air. An arrow sped past his nose, distracted he crashed back into the sea. Lian chuckled.

"Not bad fish boy..." She laughed

"What? You insane or something?" Asked Amistad "Why are you shooting at me?"

"You practice, I practice. Right little bro?" Lian said "You might want to keep it up, then you might actually stand a chance against me!"

"I could wipe the smile off of that mug of yours easily!" Declared the boy his tattoos flickering slightly

"Yeah, it looks like your mom's gonna do that for you..."

Lian pointed at an approaching purple dot on the horizon. Amistad turned his silver eyes to face his incoming mother. Uh oh... The teen opened his gills and want back under the water, if he was going to go down, he was going to go down in style! He repositioned himself just as he had done only a few moments before and waited until his mother was right above him before kicking up once again he took to the air. Raquel let out a surprised yell as her son flew past her coming out of nowhere before landing back in the ocean.

"Amistad Ervin! What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him

"Just practising mom..." He said

"Practise is for the cave or when there's someone about to make sure you're not going to split your head open on a rock!"

"Come on aunty Raquel..." Said Lian "If Ami doens't practise how's he ever gonna beat prince perfect?"

"He won't beat anyone if you don't learn to do as you're told! I thought I said that we were going somewhere!"

"Yeah... You did." Said Amistad

"Why aren't you ready?" Asked the boy's mother

"I am..."

"Yeah, we're going as Raquel and Amistad Ervin!" She said pointing at the boy's blue swimsuit "Now move!"

Amistad let out a sigh and rolled his eyes earning a glare from his mother and both he and Lian began swimming back to the island. Once they reached the shore, Amistad set about changing into his civilian clothes. He usually just wore a blue and black jacket which he made sure hid his gills with the collar and some baggy jeans to try and hide his fins. As per usual he hit his belt underneath his jacket.

He looked around his nautical themed room and made sure that he was wearing his shell bracelet, he wasn't sure why he even bothered checking, he couldn't actually remember not wearing it. He left his room and came across his mother and Lian and her parents all ready to leave and waiting for him. They used the Zeta-tube to beam themselves straight to Star City. He went to high school here but wasn't sure why they were here on a Saturday usually they either hung out around the island or went to the cave.

The two families soon split up and Amistad was left with his mother. They cut down several streets till they reached the central park. As nice a day as it was for a stroll, the boy could tell that something was on his mother's mind as she kept on looking around expectantly and when she wasn't she seemed to be starring into space.

"Yo mom, where we going?" He asked

"You'll see..." She told him

The park was virtually deserted apart from the occasional jogger. Amistad scanned the area and found his eyes falling upon a man in a jacket somewhat similar to his own. The man turned to look at them, his eyes widened. The teen stopped dead, his mind was racing he'd seen the face on the Justice League computer and news papers...

"Mom villain ahead!" He yelled

"No Ami don't!" Yelled Rocket

Too late, the boy's belt lit up as he took to the air and sped towards the man. He collided head on with the villain knocking the man clean off of his feet before flying him into the air above the trees. Then he dropped him. The bad guy crashed through the branches before eventually getting stuck upside down in one of the trees. Amistad flew back to his mother and landed proudly.

"Not bad huh?" He said puffing out his chest

Rocket shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh before she too taking to the air and going into the tree. She came out a moment later, holding the man by the hand. She gently let him stand back on the ground before flying back to her son who starred at her in disbelief before narrowing his eyes.

"Mom! Helping the bad guys isn't usually on the schedule!" His tattoos began to shine lighting up his jacket

"Amistad calm down!" Commanded Rocket

"You know who that is right? The only guy ever to have betrayed the team!" Said Amistad channelling the water out of one of the fountains and forming a water blade with it

"Yeah I know..." She let out with a sigh and looked at her feet before looking back up at her son who was in combat stance "Amistad... He's more than that... This is your father."

"My what?"

Amistad eye's widened. He let the water slip out of his hands and crash to the floor. His tattoos stopped burning. He looked at his mother than at the silent Kaldur'ahm. What has his mom just said? Father... No he couldn't be... He'd never known his father, he'd always figured that he'd either died before he was born; left his mother like a jerk or it had just been a one night stand thing... How could he be his father?

"Hello Amistad..." Said Kaldur softly

"You- You're... No! Mom, you're under some mind control or something!" He began to yell

"No, Ami I'm not..." She muttered "It's the truth..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Amistad roared

"Do not take your anger out on your mother!" Kaldur'ahm ordered taking a step forwards "Take it out on me..."

"If you're my dad then prove it!" Challenged the boy

"You have always had the bracelet on your wrist and cannot bare to remove it although you do not know why..." Said Kaldur

Amistad's face suddenly grew pale and his anger left him. How did he know that? He hadn't told anyone not his mother or anybody else. Kaldur seemed to be fiddling around with something in his pocket and got out a carefully folded piece of paper which he unfolded and showed his son. The boy's eyes widened as he saw a picture which he could remember drawing as a child and has mysteriously disappeared.

Amistad's silver eyes flashed over to the man. Kaldur'ahm was tall, muscular and powerfully built. His face seemed somewhat jaded however a few age lines had already appeared around the corners of his mouth. He looked into the Atlantean's powerful silver eyes which commanded respect, he'd seen them before... They were his own... He spent a moment in silence before laughing darkly to himself.

"At least that explains the fish bits..." He said

"I am sorry for not telling you earlier Amistad..." Said Kaldur " We merely thought that it was time for you to know the truth... I would understand if you would wish me to leave you."

"No!" Amistad declared "No... Stay... Please..."

Kaldur offered his son a grateful smile. The boy looked back up at him still unsure what to make of this new discovery. Should he be angry at his father and mother for not telling him? Or grateful that he actually had a dad? Lian was never going to believe this!

2/2/2/2/2/2

Half an hour later the small family was sitting round a table, exchanging glances and smiles to some drinks. Amistad smiled as he listened to his father's story with his eyes wide with wonder. The cafe was almost deserted apart from a few other people who weren't paying any attention to them. They were blissfully unaware that they were sitting only a few feet away from an entire family of superheroes.

"So after that what happened?" Asked Rocket

"Well, Conner brought us to this air vent and we crawled through." Kaldur recalled "Robin soon figured out that they'd try to track us with the motion sensors so he hacked them and..."

Kaldur was cut short by the door opening. In stepped Roy, Jade and Lian. They almost instantly spotted the other family and headed over to them. Amistad wondered if he was going to have to explain the whole situation but apparently his father already knew Red Arrow, Cheshire and Lian. He shook the red archer's hand.

"It has been a while..." Kaldur declared

"Too long..." Sighed Red

"Hey Li, this is my dad." Amistad announced

"Nice to see you again uncle Kal." Said Lian with a smile

"As it is to see you Lian..." Said the Atlantean

"Wait you guys know each other?" Amistad almost yelled

"Yes... I lived with you and your mother for the first year of your life..."

Kaldur and the others all began explaining everything to a stunned Amistad.

2/2/2/2/2/

It was much later when they finally decided to head home. They all discretely made their way back to the local zeta-tube teleporter. Kaldur was the last to step through, he was quite excited about going back to the place that he had so many fond memories of. As he arrived, he almost jumped backwards from fright and astonishment.

The entire team and several members of the league were waiting for him. They were all dressed in civilian clothes and smiling warmly. Some he recognised instantly Artemis, Conner, Megan, Wally and Nightwing others he had to remember who they were...

"SURPRISE!" They yelled

"What?" Kaldur asked surprised "Thank you... I was not expecting..."

"Oh come on!" Said Wally running over and putting an arm around the Atlantean's shoulder "You didn't think your friends miss your 'coming back to the good side' party. Did you?"

"No... I suppose not." He said with a smile

Kaldur smiled and greeted his various friends that he hadn't seen in years. Several of them had had children including Artemis and Wally who now had a daughter who was only a few months younger than Amistad and an eight year old son with another child on the way. Amistad's friends knew of course where he lived but never before had so many come to his house. He kept on making sure they were all in the same place and that none had wondered too close to the jungle where they'd probably never return from.

Around half way through the evening, Amistad was signalled away from the crowd from his mother who brought him to a slightly more secluded part of the patio.

"Ami how about talking to him?" She suggested showing Kaldur'ahm by himself standing with his ankles in the sea

"Sure..." He prepared to walk off but noticed his mom wasn't following

"I think this should be a father son chat..." She said

Amistad might of argued back but in his heart he sensed that she was right. He slowly began to stroll down towards the ocean, slipping off his sandals to walk barefoot on the sand. He approached Kaldur quietly, his father seemed most in his thoughts, looking out over the sea with his arms folded over his chest.

"I will be returning shortly..." Kaldur declared "It is just that I am not used to so many people..."

"Where've you been living if not here?" Asked Amistad

"All over the place, I have been hunting down villains since I left..."

"Sounds lonely..."

"Indeed, I have a friend who is currently hunting down Ra's Al Ghul or rather trying..."

"I take it he didn't want to come to the party..."

"No... Jason is not the party sort..." Said Kaldur with a vague smile "Enough about me! Your mother told me that you are part of the team..."

"Yep... My hero name's Torpedo."

"Ah! As in water and Rocket... I see..." Said Kaldur with a smile "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah..." The teen's voice trailed off

"Amistad?" Asked Kaldur

"It's nothing... Just... I've always wondered what it would be like to have a father."

"I apologize for not being here for you or your mother as I should have been but I was trying to keep you safe." Kaldur said sadly "Not a day passed when I did not think of you..."

Amistad looked up into his father's silver eyes and gave him a brief hug. Kaldur hesitated before returning the gesture. There was still a long way to go but it was a step forwards in the right direction.

2/2/2/2/2

"Jason! I am about to go to bed and would appreciate if you would stop cursing!" Said Kaldur into his large makeshift communicator

"I don't care what you're about to do Kaldur! Where the hell are you?"

"I am home..." He told the man at the other end, there was a notable pause

"You made it back huh?" He finally said

"Indeed..." Kaldur sat down in an armchair

"You meet your boy?"

"Yes..."

"So? Is he the same do nothing goodie two shoes as you are?" Asked Jason, Kaldur let out a deep sigh

"No... He is more like his mother..."

"Don't get all soppy on me! Should I get ready to do this gig by myself?" Asked Jason

"Do not go by yourself it is suicide."

"Well what do you suppose I do, Talia's got my scent!"

"Come here... There is a spare room."

"Seriously? Come to the place that my ex-mentor funds and hope that he doesn't know I'm here?"

"Your choice, my place or the streets?"

"Fine! But don't expect me to stay long or talk it out with Nightwing or Bats!"

"Now would you permit me to go to bed?" Asked Kaldur somewhat frustrated

"Of course, you just remember we've still got Lights to kill."

Kaldur let out a relieved sigh and turned off his radio. Everyone had long since left. He approached what used to be his bedroom wondering just how he was going to explain to Raquel that Batman's resurrected sidekick was going to stay the night. Was she even expecting him? He opened the door sure enough she was waiting and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you again..." She told him

"Indeed... I have missed you more than I can say."

"You impressed your son..."

"I am very proud of him, you have done well." Raquel kissed him on the lips just like she had 16 years ago

"There's something else isn't there?" She asked after a moment

"The Light is still out there Raquel... We only killed one. More will come..."


	19. Chapter 19

Hi. I had an idea for a follow-up to this story and was wondering who thinks I should write it?


End file.
